


I Can Be Cruel

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Labyrinth Fics [7]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Battle Scenes, Begging, Disturbing Scene, Double Penetration, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heartbreaking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Murder, Pregnancy and Birth, Sex Toys, Smut, War, baby twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What must it have been like to run the Labyrinth when it was still quite new? Before there were creatures inside to give you hints and clues, when there was only silence and your best guess as to which way to go next.. Jareth is cruel but with good reason, so don't expect him to show an ounce of mercy. But what would happen, if Jareth suddenly fell in love? With a horde of angry Orcs after his blood, happily ever after seems like such a far off goal..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Labyrinth

The frost bitten ground sparkled in the light of early morning, it was so cold the dewdrops were frozen into tiny, glittering shards of ice. Nothing stirred out in the vastness of the empty lands surrounding a young man, who was curled up into a tight ball and doing his best not to freeze. His wild, blond hair was littered with twigs and leaves, there were cuts and bruises upon his lean body and his face was scratched and bleeding slightly. Exhaustion had claimed the terrified young Fae, he had been running all night until he could take not another step. Now, as the sun began to warm his trembling body, the young Fae started to become vaguely aware of consciousness once more. A shudder wracked his seemingly fragile frame, blue eyes slowly opened only to shed tears once again.   
  
  
They fell into the grass and seeped into the ground, which began to rumble and so his eyes closed to wait for death to claim his battered form. Labyrinth was watching over these lands, she was not visible right now but she was everywhere and nowhere all at once. She had been watching the young man as he fled and had grown attached to him, her very heart broke to find him in this state and she wanted to protect him. Gathering herself up, she decided to take on a less ethereal form. The ground rumbled and shook violently, cracks appeared within the earth to give way to high walls. Within moments a vast Labyrinth surrounded the young man, who was directly at the center of it all. He slowly opened his eyes when it had all stopped rumbling, sitting up hesitantly to take in the strange view all around him. He wiped away his tears, sniffled and shakily got to his feet.   
  
  
"You are safe now," a disembodied voice softly whispered in his mind. The young man gave a start and turned around, looking in every direction.  
  
  
"Who.. Who is there?" he demanded, his voice breaking in fear, "sh-show yourself at once!"   
  
  
"I am all around you," the voice whispered again. His heart was thumping madly, his eyes wide as he glanced around desperately but again he saw nobody.  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked firmly, his legs feeling weak with hunger and sheer exhaustion.  
  
  
"I am Labyrinth," whispered the voice, "I will keep you safe now. What is your name?"  The young man walked over to a wall, it was covered with eye lichen that gazed and blinked back at him.  
  
  
"I am Jareth," he introduced himself to the voice, turning away from the lichen, "Prince of the.. the.. " He fell to his knees, light headed and starving.  
  
  
"Oh, what does it matter anymore?" Jareth sighed heavily, "it's all gone and it's all my fault!"   
  
  
Labyrinth felt a surge of sympathy for her young charge and he watched in fascination as a small bush grew right in front of him, covered with edible fruits. Jareth was not in any fit state to be concerned about manners right now, he picked the fruit and began to eat it. Feeling strengthened by the food now in his system, Jareth got back onto his feet and didn't feel quite as dizzy as he had before.   
  
  
"You need to rest now," whispered Labyrinth.   
  
  
Jareth walked over to the wall, sat down and leaned against it. The ground began to rumble again as his eyes closed, so he snapped them open to watch a huge, white, marble castle rise up before him. It glinted in the sun, standing tall and bright right at the heart of Labyrinth herself. Jareth climbed back up onto his feet, approaching the doors to the castle slowly. Looking around as he entered, he was amazed at how many rooms and different places there were inside. But he could explore and get to know his new home later, right now his body screamed at him for a decent sleep in a comfortable bed.   
  
  
Stumbling into the nearest bedroom, Jareth collapsed onto the four poster bed and instantly drifted off into a restful slumber. Labyrinth watched over him as he slept, ensuring nothing disturbed him and keeping him warm with the sun always in his window. It took Jareth a few days to completely recover and during those quiet hours he would venture all around the castle, getting to know it by heart so he never lost his way. Somehow he seemed to just know where everything was, so that made it a lot easier.


	2. Visitors

There was a loud knock at the castle entrance one evening, startling Jareth because so far there had been no other signs of life except for Labyrinth whispering to him every now and then. He walked towards the massive doors and they opened by themselves, revealing his friend James from the Draconian Kingdom standing there. Jareth balled up his fists and instantly punched James' jaw. It barely affected the young Draconian Prince, but Jareth's hand throbbed as he shook it regretfully.  
  
  
"I deserved that," James lowered his blue eyes to the ground. Jareth stared hard at him, anger seething from him.  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Jareth demanded loudly, "I haven't seen you for months!" James lifted his gaze to meet with Jareth's.  
  
  
"I got hurt, babe.. " James replied quietly, "real bad.. I went to see you as soon as I could but everything was destroyed. I saw this place and figured I'd drop in, but I didn't expect to find you here.. Jareth, what happened?"  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Jareth bottled it up and pushed it aside, "everything's gone and it's all my fault.. "  James put his hand upon Jareth's shoulder.  
  
  
"I should have been there for you," James said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you should have!" Jareth shouted, pulling away from him. James was silent, Jareth looked him over and suddenly grew a little confused.  
  
  
"James.. where are your wings?" Jareth asked in disbelief. James slowly took off his shirt and turned around, Jareth sucked in a hiss of a breath as he surveyed the torn flesh of his best friend.  
  
  
"What happened?" Jareth breathed. James put his shirt back on, turning around to face Jareth once again.  
  
  
"It's a long story," James replied.


	3. The Naughty Nurse

A woman stepped in behind James, she was tall with dark hair and bright green eyes.  
  
  
"Who is she?" asked Jareth. James looked around and grinned.  
  
  
"This is Frither, my nurse," James replied, "she's been looking after me while I was recovering."  
  
  
"Hello Jareth," Frither smiled at the young Prince, "James has told me all about you."  She held out her hand and Jareth politely accepted it, kissing the back of her hand in greeting.  
  
  
"Has he just?" Jareth shot James a warning glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well," James looked at him sheepishly, "I might have left out a thing or two.. "  Jareth looked relieved and turned back to Frither, who was typically very friendly. James always liked to associate himself with nice people, despite his family background of battle driven Draconians who lived for war and bloodshed.  
  
  
"Come in," Jareth invited them both, leading them inside to the sitting room.  
  
  
"So I guess you're the King now?" James ventured. Jareth didn't answer him and James took the hint, leaving the subject alone.  
  
  
"How did you build all of this so fast?" James asked, going to the window and staring out at the vast Labyrinth that spread out in all directions for as far as his eyes could see, "there was never anything here but an old bog and grassy plains for miles."  
  
  
"How are you feeling, James?" Jareth avoided the question.  
  
  
"I'll live," James smirked back at him, "thanks to Frither."  Jareth looked over at Frither, she was quite beautiful with all the right curves in just the right places.  
  
  
"Thank you, Frither," Jareth extended his appreciation towards her.  
  
  
"It was my pleasure," Frither smiled happily, "James really shouldn't be out of bed, but he insisted he had to see you."  Jareth nodded slightly, looking back to James.  
  
  
"I'm surprised you kept him still that long," Jareth mused.  
  
  
"Well," Frither stood up and walked over to them, "he was in far too much pain to even think straight, poor baby.. " She kissed James on the cheek and hugged his arm. Jareth looked unsurprised, James must have had at least a thousand girlfriends by now.  
  
  
"It's so quiet here," James noted, putting his arm around Frither's waist, "if you are to be King, you'll need subjects."  
  
  
"I'm working on that," Jareth replied firmly, "I'm.. Just not ready." He needed a little more time to adjust.  
  
  
"Well it's too easy to get in," James told him, "my dragon just flew right over those walls."  
  
  
Jareth looked bemused at this, for Labyrinth had assured him there was a no-fly ward surrounding her borders. Labyrinth sensed his thoughts and whispered into his mind that James had been allowed in, simply because he had no hidden malevolent feelings towards Jareth. Labyrinth sensed a kinship between them both and for that reason alone, James' dragon was unaffected by the ward.  
  
  
"Nobody else will be able to fly over them," Jareth told James, "just you."  
  
  
"Clever," James smirked, "so, are you going to give us a tour or what?" Jareth smiled faintly back at him.  
  
  
"After you," Jareth gestured to the door, already feeling less like a lost intruder and more at home in this vast, magical Labyrinth he would soon come to call his own..


	4. Forbidden Desires

The tour was a little awkward, for some creatures had begun to creep in and make their homes within the Labyrinth. Time and again the three of them would be startled by something moving, or darting around. Frither was not keen on the little faeries biting her, but Jareth promised to do something about them when he got a little more acquainted with the place.  
  
  
Upon their return to the castle, Frither told James he would need to rest again soon and that she would wait for him back at his own castle. James agreed to behave himself and not do anything to exert his body, so she went back to the Draconian Kingdom on his dragon.  
  
  
James and Jareth went inside, James started to feel tired and yawned a couple of times.  
  
  
"You'll be asleep before that dragon returns later," Jareth noted, "why don't you take a nap in one of my rooms?"  
  
  
"Yeah, alright," James grumbled reluctantly, "I really wanted to catch up with you alone, though."  
  
  
"I have a lot to tell you," Jareth agreed, "but it can wait. Come.. "  James followed him to a bedroom and wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking at Jareth.  
  
  
"It's been so long," James said quietly. Jareth slowly sat beside him on the bed.  
  
  
"Is it serious?" asked Jareth, "you and Frither?" James shrugged.  
  
  
"I guess so," James replied uncertainly, "I mean, she's been so good to me and I've been such a baby lately.. "  
  
  
"I can imagine you have been in copious amounts of pain," Jareth excused him, "I wouldn't begrudge you a little complaining here and there."  James smiled slightly, leaning his head on Jareth's shoulder.  
  
  
"You couldn't imagine just how bad it was," James sighed softly, "it's better now, though. I do wish I could still fly.. That's been the hardest thing for me to adjust to."  Jareth put his arm around James' shoulders.  
  
  
"Well I can't help you with that," Jareth told him, "but I am here for you, if you need me."  
  
  
James was grateful and he turned towards Jareth, venturing curiously to push him down onto the bed on his back. Jareth did not protest and James poised himself over him, gazing down into Jareth's eyes.  
  
  
"Did you miss me?" James asked him, his eyes darkening.  
  
  
"Like a hole in the head," Jareth replied sharply.  
  
  
James leaned down and kissed his mouth, then just below Jareth's ear. Jareth turned his head a little, feeling another kiss upon his throat. Encouraged by the sheer lack of any tension at all, James opened Jareth's shirt and softly kissed him right in the middle of his bare chest. Jareth uttered a gentle sigh, his fingers running through James' hair. James lowered himself and kissed just below Jareth's navel, smiling against the suddenly tensing abdomen.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ ," James hummed as he revealed Jareth's erection, exposing it carefully, "speaking of _head_.. "  
  
  
Jareth's eyes fluttered closed as James reacquainted their friendship, restrengthening their bonds and reasserting their closeness. As he masterfully tongued and sucked Jareth's rigid cock, James also used his hand to pump the base. His eyes closed at the sounds escaping Jareth's parted lips, despite being the obviously stronger one - at least physically - James was the more submissive one between the two. Not with anyone else, only with Jareth. Theirs was a relationship for life, but it was not sexual as such. What they did together, they considered sensual and perfectly platonic. They had their own rules that only the two of them knew and understood, some of them were unspoken but were shared knowledge just the same. Jareth's back arched slightly as he came, James' name upon his lips as he grasped a tight fistful of the Draconian's hair. James then cuddled up to Jareth and drifted into a deep sleep, which Jareth was loathe to interrupt and so closed his eyes to sleep for a while, too.


	5. Goblins

A few days later, Jareth looked out over the city that surrounded his castle and saw something moving inside one of the house windows. He curiously teleported to the house, then he knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. The door slowly opened and a strange, little creature stared up at him. James stood nearby, leaning on a wall and watching amusedly with folded arms.  
  
  
" 'Ello?" asked the little Goblin, "wot do yer want?"  
  
  
"What are you doing in my city?" Jareth asked it. The Goblin looked him up and down, puzzled.  
  
  
"Dis is _Goblin_ City," it informed Jareth, "dat your castle izzit?"  Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"Aye, den you is be our kingy!" the Goblin smiled cheerfully. James started laughing, holding his sides as the little Goblin clung to Jareth's leg in an affectionate hug.  
  
  
"Better get rid of them now before they breed," James mused. Jareth reached down and picked up the little Goblin, looking at it more closely.  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know," he smiled faintly, "I think they're rather amusing."  
  
  
  
  
  
James shrugged.  
  
  
"It's up to you," James told Jareth, "I'll gladly roast them for dinner, though."  
  
  
"No thank you," Jareth set the little creature down and it scurried back into it's house, "I think I shall keep them."  
  
  
"If you insist," James smirked, "but don't forget I warned you.. "  
  
  
"They're just a few little Goblins," Jareth turned to him and smiled again, "how much trouble could they be?"  James shook his head, but said not another word about it.


	6. Let The Games Begin

Some weeks later, Jareth found himself quite overrun by the Goblins. They even liked to play in the castle, he could barely take two steps without crunching a tail under his boot. James didn't stay at his place all the time, but Jareth did enjoy it when the Draconian came to visit. He had a much better time talking with someone of almost equal intellect, rather than the insane ramblings of the little creatures he was surrounded by day after day.  
  
  
One morning, Jareth walked into his throne room to find the Goblins entertaining a small toddler. He had to look twice, because it was not a Goblin but a human child.  
  
  
"Where did you get that?" Jareth demanded.  
  
  
"Was wished away," replied Scab, a small Goblin with fluffy, white hair and a long tail.  
  
  
"What?" Jareth knelt down and picked up the toddler.  
  
  
So the Goblins explained, in their own unintelligible way, the game they had made up. Humans would wish away their siblings and the Goblins would turn the spirited away child into one of their own after 13 hours had passed. James had walked in partway through the telling, he lifted a brow curiously but couldn't see the fun in kidnapping children at all.  
  
  
"Surely this was a mistake?" James looked at the child, "don't you lot even ask if it was an accident?"  
  
  
"Nope!" Scab replied, "we just takes it."  
  
  
"Jareth.. You are not going to allow this to continue?" James asked him.  
  
  
"Well, why not?" asked Jareth, "serves them right."  James lowered his gaze slightly.  
  
  
"Perhaps another approach then?" James suggested. Jareth walked over to the window, cradling the little one in his arms and gazing out over his Labyrinth.  
  
  
"Alright," he smirked amusedly, "I shall talk with this older sibling and make them a deal."  James was listening carefully.  
  
  
"If they truly are sorry for wishing away this small child," Jareth explained, "they will have no trouble solving my Labyrinth within the 13 hours.. " Jareth handed the toddler to James, then he vanished.  
  
  
"Well little one," James said to the small child, "let's hope your brother or sister has what it takes, hm?"  But no matter how hard anyone tried, nobody ever got anywhere near Jareth's castle and so he deemed them undeserving of their siblings. James was not keen on the game, so he stayed away whenever there was a Runner in the Labyrinth trying to win back their brother or sister or whomever they had wished away. A few times, James did try to talk Jareth into just helping the Runners because they seemed so genuinely apologetic for their stupid mistake, but Jareth outright refused and James could not argue with his reasons once Jareth had made them known.  
  



	7. Proposal

Jareth was in his bedroom one afternoon, the city had attracted all manner of outsiders to it's little market square and had quickly created quite the hotspot for transactions to occur. He had brought in a woman to service him, as he was feeling quite aroused and hadn't yet settled upon a significant other. When she was done, he sent her away and turned to find James standing in the doorway.  
  
  
"I could have done that for you," James told him with a light smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, well.. " Jareth straightened up his clothing, "you were not _here_ five minutes ago.. "  
  
  
"You need to find yourself a decent woman to wed," James informed Jareth.  
  
  
"James, I am well aware of just about every woman for miles around," Jareth sighed in exasperation, "I am not interested even remotely in any of them!"  James walked over to him and placed his hands upon Jareth's waist, smiling teasingly at him.  
  
  
"Would you marry me?" James asked him.  Jareth looked into James' bright blue eyes and stroked his cheek softly.  
  
  
"You know that isn't allowed," Jareth spoke quietly, turning away and walking over to the window to look down at the Goblin City.  
  
  
"But if it wasn't against the law," James ventured, "you would?"  Jareth looked back at him, looking him over.  
  
  
"Perhaps," he replied, vaguely. James grinned and sat on the bed.  
  
  
"What of Frither?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"She's around," James shrugged. Jareth rolled his eyes bemusedly, James never could settle for just one person.


	8. Her Ill Chosen Words

At this time, in another realm, there was a woman struggling with her newborn son. She was separated from the boy's father, who wanted nothing to do with her the minute he found out she was pregnant and now she was alone with the crying infant in her small apartment. She hadn't had a wink of sleep for days, it was starting to wear her down and really get to her. She adored her little boy more than anything in the world, nothing could ever come between them. However, sleepless nights and days where she was constantly run ragged had finally almost broken her. She was rocking her son's cradle, humming for him but he was screaming despite having been fed and changed already.  
  
  
"Please, please, _please!_ " she began to raise her voice in frustration, "just _stop crying!_ "  
  
  
Her shouting made the tiny newborn cry harder, tears began to roll down her own cheeks as her shoulders started to shake. She felt anger rising up within her, almost out of control and fuelled by the constant screams of her distraught son. She had thoughts of leaving him outside for some kind of bogey man to take him away, when suddenly she heard a phrase inside her head. Blinking slowly, she stared down into the cradle and whispered the words she'd just heard.  
  
  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away," she said softly, closing her eyes, "right now.. "  
  
  
She felt so relaxed in that moment, she found herself drifting off to sleep..  She awoke some time later to the sound of tapping on her window, she frowned and looked into the cradle in horror. It was empty. Suddenly the window burst open and she shielded herself from something that flew inside, eventually gazing upon a man standing by the open window. He was smirking at her, the phrase she'd spoken earlier played itself back within her mind once more and she knew at once who he was as well as what she had done.  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" she fell to her knees, " _please_ , give me back my baby.. "  
  



	9. Confessions

At the sudden sound of an uncontrollably screaming infant, James and Jareth looked at one another knowingly.  
  
  
"I'd better get home anyway," James stood up, "Frither will be wanting to rub some more salve into my back."  Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," he told James, as he knew James was uncomfortable being around whenever someone was trying to solve his Labyrinth.  
  
  
"Yeah," James smiled at him slightly, "have fun.. "   
  
  
*  
  
  
James returned to his castle, where Frither took off his shirt and languidly rubbed some healing salve into his now barely visible wounds.  
  
  
"You won't need me for too much longer," Frither worried.  
  
  
"Aw, don't be that way, luv," James turned towards her and held her hand, "we're more than that by now, aren't we?"  Frither smiled at him, but it was just a small smile.  
  
  
"I'd like to think so," she nodded, "but you spend so much time away from here, it leaves me to wonder if you even remember I am here at all?"  James led her over to his bed and sat down with her.  
  
  
"Frither, I have a confession to make," James said softly, "the truth is, I'm helplessly infatuated with someone else. But I do love you and I want us to be together somehow." Frither was silent for a while, taking in his words.  
  
  
"Who is this other person?" Frither asked him. James took a deep breath in.  
  
  
"It.. It's Jareth," James explained.  
  
  
Frither listened in perfect stillness as James filled her in on what drove him towards Jareth, their history and the bonds that kept them tied together. Frither was more than understanding, James had chosen well in her.


	10. Fantasize

"I can accept this," Frither told James, "you don't need to worry about it. In fact.. I've just had a really wicked idea.. "  
  
  
She giggled at the confused expression upon James' face and hurried out of the room, gesturing for him to wait there. James sat and waited for a while, he adored Frither, who was a Draconian Healer. Such a profession among Draconians was rare, but she had hatched without wings and was outcast at an early age as a deformity. Her seclusion led her to the outskirts of the kingdom, where she discovered a love of nature and natural healing remedies. Her father was not Draconian, making her softer than the others but James was always mindful of this and had been gentle with her since the first time they had slept together. Frither soon returned and James stood up in shock, not quite knowing what to make of her new outfit.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her, looking her over with wide eyes.  
  
  
"Do you like it?" Frither asked him, giving him a sultry smile.  
  
  
"You.. You're dressed like.. like.. " James was lost for words.  
  
  
"Like Jareth?" Frither adjusted her wig.  
  
  
It wasn't the best costume he'd seen, but it was enough to remind him of Jareth; she even held some sort of leather crop in her hand. She walked slowly over to the captivated Draconian, took him by the wrist and led him over to some chains upon the wall. James made no effort to stop her from securing his hands behind his back, chaining him to the wall firmly. Frither raised the crop and stroked his cheek with it softly, darkening her gaze.  
  
  
"You're chained up," she informed him.  
  
  
"Yes," James breathed, growing aroused at the sudden role play, "but I could easily break free.. "  
  
  
"Indeed you could," Frither replied with a smirk, "yet you remain in bondage.. Why?"  James lowered his gaze.  
  
  
"I don't have your permission," he said softly and was struck firmly on his ass with the crop. He barely felt it, which was a little disappointing.  
  
  
" _Ohh_ , harder luv.. " James urged her.  
  
  
"I.. I don't want to hurt you," Frither stammered uncertainly.  
  
  
"Jareth wouldn't be concerned about that, luv," James reassured her, "come on.. get into it.. " Frither nodded and struck him with the crop harder, James grunted and smiled slightly.  
  
  
"You don't _need_ my permission!" Frither scolded him, "we are both Kings, are we not?"  
  
  
"We are," James replied, watching her intently as she placed the tip of the crop upon his cheek.  
  
  
"You don't need my permission," she spoke quietly, holding his gaze, "you _want_ it..  "  She trailed the crop slowly over his neck and down to his chest.  
  
  
".. You _crave_ it," she continued on in her quiet tone, dragging the crop down to his crotch, ".. you _desire_ it.. "  
  
  
James moaned as she stroked his growing erection with the tip of the crop, straining his wrists against the chains. Frither suddenly struck his ass with the crop again and James growled in pleasure pain.  
  
  
"Yes??" Frither demanded.  
  
  
" _Yesss_ ," James hissed, lowering his head in submission. Frither backed away towards the bed, dropping the crop onto the floor.  
  
  
"Then by all means, Darling," she coaxed him, "break free.. " James frowned.  
  
  
"What?" asked Frither.  
  
  
"Jareth doesn't call me that," James informed her.  
  
  
"Oh," Frither blushed, "well then, what does he call you?"  James faltered.  
  
  
"Um, let's not get into that," he decided. Frither giggled softly, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Just break the bloody chains!" she drawled. James lifted a brow, now _that_ was more like it.. He easily broke through his bonds and walked over to her, where she stripped him of his pants and lured him into bed..  



	11. A New Challenger

Jareth looked at the woman down on her knees, amused to no end at her over dramatic attempt to appeal to his compassionate side.  
  
  
"You have already wasted enough time by sleeping," Jareth informed the woman. She looked up at him with tears glittering in her big, wide eyes.  
  
  
"Time?" she asked, confused, "what time?"  Jareth turned around and gestured to his Labyrinth, which now stood before them.  
  
  
"You have 13 hours," Jareth explained, "if you don't reach my castle, you don't get your son."  The woman got shakily to her feet, bewildered for they were now in a strange place she did not recognize.  
  
  
"Where's my home?" she asked, looking around wildly. Jareth did not look surprised, of _course_ she cared more about where her home had gone than her baby.  
  
  
"Your home is there," Jareth showed her a small window, "you are free to return to it, if you wish."  The woman looked back at the window longingly.  
  
  
"It's so quiet now," Jareth spoke softly, "think of all the sleep you could get.. the parties you could go back to.. the social life you could have again.. "  
  
  
"But.. my baby.. " she turned back to him, worried.  
  
  
"Forget about him," Jareth told her firmly, "you'll _never_ solve my Labyrinth.. Nobody ever has.. "  She felt tears sliding down both cheeks.  
  
  
"Please," she whispered, her voice breaking as she began to sob, "I can't beat that thing, _look at it!_ Please.. _please?_ Just give me back my baby.. please!"   Jareth folded his arms.  
  
  
"Go home," he told her, disgusted at her weakness, "forget about the baby.. "  The woman looked down at the Labyrinth once more, but she had to at least try, right?  
  
  
"How long have I got left?" she asked him. Jareth sighed, waving his hand to reveal a clock.  
  
  
"You have 10 hours remaining," he replied firmly, "and if you get lost.. there's no way out again.. "  She took a few steps forwards, then paused and her knees almost buckled at the immense vastness of the Labyrinth.  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Jareth asked her, right into her ear. She jumped in fright, stepping away from him and turning sharply to look at him.  
  
  
"I want my baby," she said softly.  
  
  
"So be it, then," Jareth smirked at her, "I'll be waiting for you at the castle.. Not that you'll ever get that far."  Her eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Will I have to defeat you?" she asked him in disbelief. Jareth walked backwards, his laughter fading into an echo as he vanished from her sight.

 


	12. First Steps

With a few uncertain steps forwards, the woman set off towards the Labyrinth but try as she might she couldn't even find a way in. There were no doors, no openings, no way to enter at all. She knew she was wasting more time, but where was she supposed to go to even get started?  
  
  
"This is so ridiculous!" she stood and stared at the wall as it loomed over her, "hello? Is anyone out there? How do I get into the Labyrinth?"  Suddenly, she heard a rumbling sound and she looked to her right. A massive door was opening up, but it hadn't been there a moment ago..  
  
  
"Voice activated huh?" she muttered to herself, hesitantly stepping into the Labyrinth for the first time. She had 9 hours to go..  
  
  
*  
  
  
Back in the castle, Jareth was not watching the woman for he could not have cared less anymore. She would not reach his castle, the baby would be turned into yet another Goblin and the woman would be lost forever as a citizen of the Underground. He was sitting on his throne, holding the tiny newborn as it slept peacefully. The Goblins in the throne room were also napping, so it was a rare quiet time within the castle walls.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The woman had been walking along a straight, narrow path for what seemed like forever. She was getting tired and confused, there just weren't any turns or openings for her to venture into. It was just one long, straight line and yet she had seen the maze like structure from the hill. Frustrated, she went to lean against the wall and fell backwards, revealing a set of paths for her to pick from.  
  
  
"I _hate_ this place!!" she screamed loudly, pulling at her hair and breaking down to her knees in huge sobs, "I just want my baby back! Please! _I'm sorry!!_ "  
  
  
But nobody answered her, just a deafening silence that echoed her pleas throughout the area. Slowly, she got back onto her feet and continued walking right. She soon found herself lost in a maze that kept changing, turning her around and leading her right back to where she started from. Labyrinth did not want anyone to get close to Jareth, so she did her best to keep this woman away from the castle. 8 hours left..  
  
  
Frustration was common in this place, hope often gave way to despair and as far as anyone knew, nobody had ever been through the maze. The woman eventually sat down, her legs were aching and she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes simply refused to remain open a minute more and she leaned against the wall, drifting into a deep sleep.


	13. Forbidden Roleplay

A Goblin woke up in the throne room and yawned, it was little Scab. He picked his way through the others, who were still sleeping and he climbed up onto Jareth's lap. For some reason, Jareth rarely ever scolded this fluffy haired creature and he often got away with things none of the others could.  
  
  
"Baby?" Scab enquired. Jareth had been resting his eyes and now snapped them open, looking down into Scab's big brown eyes.  
  
  
"He's asleep," Jareth spoke softly, "shh.. "  
  
  
"Scab shush then," agreed the Goblin, nodding vigorously. Jareth smiled faintly at Scab, then shoved him off his lap and down onto the floor. The noise woke the other Goblins and soon the throne room was amok with them once more, so Jareth took the baby to a room where he somehow just knew a nursery was set up. He placed the child into the cradle, then left the nursery and vanished to go and see how James was doing.  
  
  
*  
  
  
James looked up as Jareth appeared in his bedroom, he and Frither were cuddling after having slept together.  
  
  
"Hallo babe," James grinned at him.  Jareth was looking at Frither, who was still wearing the wig but nothing else.  
  
  
"Hello Jareth," Frither blushed. James was used to being naked in front of people but she certainly was not.  
  
  
"What is that _thing_ on your head?" Jareth demanded. James swiped the wig from Frither's head and shoved it under the pillow.  
  
  
"It's not what you think," Frither said quickly. Jareth folded his arms.  
  
  
"What do I think?" Jareth asked her.  
  
  
"What's up, babe?" James interrupted, "did she lose yet?"  
  
  
"No," Jareth turned his attention back to James, "but she will. They always do."  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked Frither.  
  
  
"I'll explain later, luv," James promised.  
  
  
"I came to see how you were feeling," Jareth told James, "and I really don't like what I've seen just now."  James got out of bed and pulled his black pants on, buckling his belt and approaching Jareth.  
  
  
"I can explain," James ventured.  
  
  
"Don't bother," Jareth stopped him, "I do not want to know the details."  Frither was beyond mortified by now, she was naked and exposed with no way of covering herself. Thankfully, Jareth made no fuss about it and did not stare at her.  
  
  
"Alright," James agreed, "well, I am feeling much, much better.. "  
  
  
"Good," Jareth looked him over, "I'll leave you to it then."  
  
  
"See ya, Babe," James watched him disappear and looked around at Frither. She put her hand over her mouth and they both fell into fits of laughter, fuelled by both relief and amusement at getting caught.


	14. A Dangerous Game

A while later, Jareth suddenly appeared beside the sleeping woman, looking down at her in disbelief. She had a mere 3 hours left and she was just lazing around? It only served to strengthen his belief that she really did not care about her baby, he waited for a few minutes and she began to stir. Waking up, the woman saw Jareth and scrambled quickly to her feet.

 

"Please," she started up again, "I can't do this.. I'll do anything, just let me have my son back!"

 

Jareth looked at her doubtfully, if she truly did care for this infant then she wouldn't have been sleeping for the past few hours. She walked towards him slowly, his eyes captivating her as he watched her advance in his direction.

 

"I'll do anything," she said softly, trying to seduce him, "and I do mean.. anything.. "

  


Jareth had no problem with this woman wasting more of her time, but he had a problem with her taking liberties with his personal space.

 

"Stop!" he held out his hand before she got too close. The woman stopped short at the unexpected command, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal some bare cleavage and noted that his gaze was now upon her breasts.

 

"See anything you like?" she purred, smiling at him flirtatiously.

 

Jareth took a hesitant step towards her, she slowly reached for his wrist and guided his hand up under her bra and whimpered in pleasure when he gave her breast an experimental squeeze. At the sound she made, Jareth gently thrust her against the wall and she gasped, looking up at his eyes nervously. Jareth backed away from her, it was not the expression he was looking for and she had blown her chance.

 

"Time is short," Jareth reminded her.

 

"Please," the woman begged him again, "it's too hard!" Jareth smirked at her, to him there should be no greater love than a mother for her child. Nothing should be too difficult, not even this Labyrinth, if she was truly sincere.

 

"I'll make you an offer," Jareth leaned in close to her and her breath caught in her throat.

 

"What kind of offer?" she breathed, her eyes gleaming with hope.


	15. Longing

 

The fact that she was even considering a deal gave Jareth further reasons to doubt her desire to take her son home.   
  
  
"You give up," Jareth told her, "and you can take anything you find in my Labyrinth as your own."  The woman's eyes grew wide at the prospect, but her reasoning was that she could try to locate her son.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed, "I give up.. "  Jareth smirked at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
  
"What is your name?" he asked her softly.  
  
  
"A-Agnes.. " she replied uncertainly.  
  
  
"Well then, Agnes.. " Jareth stood back from her, "enjoy building your collection.. "   
  
  
He held out his hand and a crystal orb appeared in his palm, he threw it at the ground right by her feet and she screamed. When she next opened her eyes, she gazed around at a large, empty space. This would someday be filled with rubbish and other things that Agnes found during her search for her baby son, but she would forget him and just continue to collect trash for the rest of her days as a simple trash lady. Jareth returned to the nursery, but the child was gone.  
  
  
"Cruelty seems to be your forte," James' disapproving voice came from behind Jareth as he gazed into the now empty cradle. Jareth turned around and looked at him apathetically.  
  
  
"Your point being?" Jareth asked him, sounding bored. James did not like this side of Jareth, he was never like this until after he'd lost everything but James would never turn his back on his friend. James lowered his gaze, biting his tongue.  
  
  
"That's what I thought," Jareth approached him and James kept his head down in submission as Jareth touched his face softly with his fingertips.  
  
  
Jareth slowly circled James, testing him but James remained in a submissive stance and dared not lift his gaze. James knew when he could get away with mischief but right now was not one of those times, he sensed something dangerous and wasn't keen to get on the wrong side of it. Jareth stopped in front of James, satisfied with his instant submission and James sensed a shift in mood so he dared to look up into Jareth's intense stare.  
  
  
"Don't ever question me again," Jareth warned him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, babe," James apologized, lowering his gaze once again.  
  
  
James knew it turned Jareth on to have him submit like this, often it led to some pretty rough sex but not this time. Jareth walked back over to the window, staring out of it complacently. James approached him curiously, wondering what could possibly be playing on his mind.  
  
  
"Do you think I shall always be alone, James?" Jareth suddenly asked him.  
  
  
"You're not alone," James told him, "you've got me.. "  
  
  
Jareth permitted James to embrace him from behind, tilting his head to encourage soft kisses on his neck and James willingly complied. James felt him relax into the embrace, he kept one arm around Jareth's waist while the other slid down to squeeze his crotch. Jareth closed his eyes, he loved James but it wasn't what he'd meant. Theirs was not a relationship that fulfilled his desires to have a family someday, even if it were allowed, their union would be fruitless.  
  
  
"You know what I mean," Jareth reluctantly pulled back, turning to face James.   
  
  
"I know," James nodded, "but you said yourself that nobody has piqued your interest for years, how do you expect to find anyone who meets your standards?" Jareth sighed heavily, he hated it when James was right.   
  
  
"Just give it a bit more time," James reassured him, "it'd do you no good to settle for anything less than what you desire, babe."   
  
  
"Why weren't you hatched a woman?" Jareth grumbled. James smirked.  
  
  
"I can be anything you want," James said cheekily, "just give me a minute, I lost my favorite cocktail dress somewhere.. "  Jareth could not help but laugh softly, James never failed to amuse him even when he was feeling very low.  



	16. Alize

  
A few weeks later, Jareth and James were standing outside of James' castle. There was a celebration happening and James had offered to host it, because there were a great many people invited from all over the Underground and James had plenty of room. Also, his dragons were good at roasting a lot of food all at once, so people would not complain about being hungry.  
  
  
"So what is all this fuss about?" Jareth asked, holding a goblet as James filled it.  
  
  
"Some spoilt brat's birthday," James mused. Jareth blanched and James almost dropped the bottle in amusement.  
  
  
"Don't worry," James chuckled, "there won't be cake, the kid just wants meat. Real little carnivore that one.. "  Jareth smirked.  
  
  
"And you're not?" Jareth asked softly into James' ear.  
  
  
James bit the air at him playfully and Jareth laughed quietly but as he looked around, his gaze met with that of a very beautiful woman who was standing by herself. James noticed the exchange when the woman smiled shyly at Jareth, he bit his bottom lip and slowly wandered away with a grin. Now that Jareth also stood alone, the woman felt bolder and approached him.  
  
  
"Good Evening, Jareth," she smiled at him and held out her hand. Jareth accepted her hand and bowed to kiss the back of it softly, his gaze never leaving hers.  
  
  
"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Jareth prompted her to introduce herself, setting down his goblet.  
  
  
"My name is Alize," she replied, her cheeks blushing at how handsome and polite he was, she had heard about Jareth but they hadn't met before tonight.  
  
  
"A beautiful name," Jareth smiled at her, "how befitting.. "  Alize looked at him with her mouth open in surprise, but she was also amusedly grinning.  
  
  
"You are certainly sure of yourself," Alize told Jareth.  
  
  
"Don't be fooled, Alize," Jareth cautioned her with a light tilt of his head, "I do not give compliments where they are not due." Alize blushed again and Jareth gestured to the area set aside for dancing, some slow music played at the moment and Alize's eyes sparkled excitedly.  
  
  
"Shall we?" Jareth invited her.  
  
  
Alize accepted his offer and they held each other close, dancing among the other people but only the two of them existed in those moments. Alize was captivated by Jareth's eyes, his strangeness made her curious to learn more about him because she did not know a lot of men who wore such things as he. There were his boots that had heels on them, his lips seemed to sparkle like glitter and there was make up on his face which also glittered. His clothes were attractive, royal yet somehow slightly feminine. She simply found him fascinating, for his presence was strong and commanding but his body was soft and yielding as they moved gracefully together.  



	17. Captivate Me

  
"Oh Jareth," Alize smiled, "you dance so beautifully.. "  
  
  
She rested her head upon his chest as he held her tighter against his body, it was not uncommon for Jareth to dance with beautiful women, yet Alize felt so drawn to him that she was comfortable in his embrace. No doubt everyone would be, Jareth was very popular with the ladies and Alize got a nervous fluttering in her stomach when the song ended. Jareth led her away from the dance floor and she felt her heart beating quickly because he hadn't let go of her hand. They were slightly set apart from the main gathering, now standing by a waterfall of molten lava that ran into a bright orange moat around the castle.  
  
  
"I should like to get to know you better, Alize," Jareth spoke first, causing her to blush and note that he still had yet to let go of her hand.   
  
  
"I'd love that very much," Alize agreed, her eyes meeting with his.   
  
  
Jareth also felt drawn to Alize, something about them just seemed to click and they leaned in to share a tentative kiss that sparked feelings of desire inside of them both. Slowly drawing back, they became distracted by James. He was getting everyone to gather around and sing 'Happy Birthday' to a small boy, who looked to be part wolf or something. Alize smiled and turned back to Jareth, who continued to watch James making everyone laugh with the blatantly obvious fact that he did not know the words to the popular celebratory song yet still singing louder than anyone with unmatched enthusiasm.  
  
  
"He's quite the host," Alize giggled. Jareth looked back at Alize and bit back his own smile.  
  
  
"He's quite the clown," he corrected her.   
  
  
Alize laughed and they kissed again, their arms embracing one another as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. Eyes now closed, nothing else was given much thought by either of them. Jareth felt just as captivated by Alize as she was by him, they were both the same species and for Jareth, meeting someone of his own race wasn't easy to do. Especially since the aftermath of his family's ultimate demise, brought on by his own thoughtless actions. Alize sighed softly into the kiss, deliberately arousing Jareth as she slid her hand down over his chest and stomach. Jareth would have taken it slow if she'd not given him such a signal, instead he followed her lead and moved his kisses to her neck and shoulder. Alize boldly ran her hand over his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze and moaning softly at his languid kisses upon her neck.  
  
  
She was vaguely aware of the shift in their surroundings, then she slowly backed away from Jareth and lured him over to the bed with some very sultry behavior.. 


	18. Power Play

  
Intercourse with Jareth was like nothing Alize had ever experienced before, his hands explored her body and ran over her skin smoothly. She felt his tongue tease just about every inch of her naked flesh, his dark smiles and soft hums sent shivers of pleasure all through her. Anticipation was heating her up as he took his time getting to know her body, his movements were purposefully and teasingly slow. Accepting the submissive role he had silently given her, Alize moaned and watched him intently as he smirked and parted her thighs to reveal her obvious desire for him. His eyes met hers, then they closed as his head lowered and Alize arched her back when his tongue flicked out over her heated flesh. Her breathing grew steadily faster, but Jareth's firm and relentless licking of her folds was torture in it's slow, deliberate languidness.  
  
  
Her body was crying out for release, yet she didn't wish for the pleasurable torment to end. She gasped and panted, using her magic briefly to summon leather straps that bound her wrists above her head so that she couldn't get away. Jareth barely seemed to take any notice, but then James often asked to be tied up, so it wasn't an unfamiliar kink to him. Using his fingertips to gently prise at her wet flesh, Jareth exposed her swollen, throbbing clit and Alize moaned desperately when she felt him gently suckling it with his soft lips and teasing it firmly with his tongue. She howled in frustration as he suddenly stopped and he smiled darkly at her, watching her breasts heave along with her heavy breathing.  
  
  
He pushed her legs so that her knees were bent towards her, then she was soon in a position where her bottom half was raised towards him and she was helplessly being licked by Jareth once again. She was almost upside down but for the bed and her bound wrists, she wasn't able to do anything but moan and it turned her on to feel so powerless. After a while of teasing her, Jareth moved her onto her knees so that she was presenting to him. The leather twisted around her wrists painfully as she moved from her back to her front and she groaned in pleasure pain. Her head lowered as he parted her folds with his fingers, teasing them into her and stretching them open a few times. Alize almost sobbed with desire, she wanted him to bring her to climax and he kept stopping right before she got there and changing his tactics to pleasure her until her knees were shaking. Finally, she felt the intense sensation of his cock pushing deep into her yielding body.  
  
  
Alize whimpered at his size and was grateful that he was taking his time now, gently pushing himself into her a little deeper with each thrust. Soon he was as far inside of her as he could get and still it was such delicious torment for Alize, because he would very slowly bring his cock almost right out of her until only the head was still nestled inside and then he would thrust hard and fast back into her again; only to slowly draw almost all the way back out again. She was moaning desperately, her high pitched pleading sounds arousing him and serving Alize well because he was starting to lose control. It was sensual and slow, absolute torture and yet so wonderful..  
  
  
Alize didn't even notice that she was very lightly drooling in lust as she moaned and cried out for Jareth to fuck her harder and faster. She felt one hand grasp firmly onto her breast, pinching the nipple tightly while the other moved down to tease her clit using her own juices of desire. Alize writhed with unbridled passion, driven to near insanity by his foreplay and now surrendering to him with an intense orgasm that shook her to the very core. Holding her writhing, perspiring body close to him, Jareth was coaxed into release by her tightening inner muscles that throbbed and pulsed around his cock. He closed his eyes, grit his teeth and screwed up his face as he came hard.  
  
  
Alize was breathing heavily, almost struggling for air as her knees gave way and she collapsed down onto the bed before him. Jareth slid his cock out of her, using his fingers inside of her once more as she slowly came down. Alize moaned weakly, thrusting into his hand as he brought her into another orgasm by thumbing her clit at just the right time. His mouth was fiercely upon hers as he flipped her over again, slicking his fingers along her folds and pushing them deep into her again to feel her pulsing, twitching walls massage and tighten around them. Alize whimpered softly into his mouth, his tongue teasing hers and his fingers thrusting in and out of her slickness.  
  
  
He was claiming her, silently demanding her submission to him and she gave it willingly, surrendering to his dominance over her without hesitation. Jareth knew Alize could easily have stopped him at any time, as did she but it was not what Alize had wanted to happen. She desired to be dominated sexually and Jareth had obliged the unspoken request, bonding them together through her physical submission. Breaking the kiss, Jareth leaned down to lick and nip at her breasts while she bucked into his hand again; his thumb pressing hard onto her clit and sending her body jolting into an exhausting climax that sent her juices gushing over his fingers once more.  
  
  
Breathless, Alize vanquished the leather straps and fell into an exhausted heap upon his bed. Jareth kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and she fell asleep, tightly nestled within his protective embrace; a light smile of satisfaction on her swollen lips.    
  



	19. The One That I Want

  
Alize woke up a bit chilly the next morning, still tightly embraced by Jareth. She smiled at her unconscious lover and kissed the tip of his nose softly. His eyes slowly opened and he gazed back at her, she felt so content that she thought it'd be so wonderful to wake up like this every morning. Jareth possessively tightened his grip on her body, bringing her closer to him as if she might have been contemplating getting up out of bed. It was still very early, his eyes flickered shut again and Alize nestled herself into his warm embrace to snooze for just a little longer.    
  
  
*     
  
  
Jareth was the first to awaken properly a half hour later, he carefully left the bed and took a hot shower before heading downstairs. Alize woke some time later to find him gone, she sat up and smiled at the red rose left upon the bedside table. She picked it up and smelled it, closing her eyes happily. She got out of bed and gathered up her clothes, took a long, hot shower and then ventured downstairs to find out where Jareth had got to. She found him in the courtyard garden, standing over by a water fountain.   
  
  
"Jareth?" she called his name softly. He turned around and smiled a little shyly at her, he was holding a beautiful flower in front of him and Alize pursed her lips amusedly as she approached him.   
  
  
"Is that for me?" she asked him, reaching out to take it from him, but Jareth pulled it back at the last moment and smirked at her.   
  
  
"It's not free," he told her calmly. Alize lifted her brows and leaned in, kissing his lips softly and reaching up to take the flower from him once more. As they drew back, she stroked his cheek with the flower and then placed it close to her heart, holding it there firmly.   
  
  
"It's lovely," she smiled at him, "thank you.. "  Jareth gestured to the castle doors, which were wide open behind her.   
  
  
"Shall we?" he invited her to breakfast. Alize bit her bottom lip and nodded, politely taking his offered hand and walking back inside with him.    
  
  
*    
  
  
Later, James and Frither dropped in to visit Jareth but they had not expected to see Alize there. While Jareth and James moved to the throne room to discuss a possible battle or alliance with another Kingdom, Frither and Alize got acquainted in the sitting room.   
  
  
"So, you're really a Draconian?" Alize marveled, "that's amazing, I thought James was the only nice one."  Frither smiled at her, nodding.   
  
  
"There are few as nice as James," Frither agreed, "but you and Jareth.. is it serious between the two of you?"   
  
  
"I like to imagine so," Alize's eyes lit up when she talked about him, "even after we slept together last night, he is still being so romantic today."   
  
  
"That is so cute!" Frither felt excited for her, "I honestly thought James would tire of me very quickly, but we are still going strong. I think he might be my one.. "    
  
  
"Aw, congrats!" Alize was genuinely pleased for her new friend, then she sighed dreamily, "I hope I have found mine as well."  
  
  
"I wish you all the best of luck," Frither told her sincerely, "these boys have been alone for too long, we need to show them it's not all hopeless out there in the dating world." Alize laughed gently.   
  
  
"Are we _dating_ them?" Alize asked.   
  
  
"Of course!" Frither grinned at her, "if he's still interested after sex.. you're _definitely_ dating!" Frither and Alize became best friends that day, promising to keep in touch even if things went sour between either of them and their lovers.  
  
  



	20. War And Peace

 

In the throne room, Jareth and James were at odds with the proposed alliance.  
  
  
"It makes no sense!" Jareth spun around with a fierce expression on his face, "they don't have anything to offer! Why should we have anything to do with them at all?"  James was always keen to extend the olive branch of peace, but always he would have to run things by Jareth first and then they would fight about it until someone relented.  
  
  
"I agree that they are newly established in the land," James spoke more calmly, "but if you think about it, the prospects are so much better in the long run if we agree."   
  
  
"They are asking for alliances all over the Underground," Jareth's tone was angry, "it makes them seem quite desperate to me, what prospects could you possibly see in them?"   
  
  
"It takes a trained eye, my friend," James explained, "but um, let's take this to the War Room so I can show you a little more clearly, hm?"  Jareth sighed.  
  
  
"After you," he gestured to the door and James led the way.  
  
  
Once they got inside and closed the door, they could not be spied upon.  
  
  
"Look here," James walked over to the map, "this is where they have established themselves, notice the surrounding terrain? It'd be so heavily fortified, even my dragons would have a tough time getting close enough. It'd be a real tight squeeze for some of them, especially if there's catapults just inside the walls." Jareth rubbed his chin, looking the map over intently.  
  
  
"Do they have catapults?" Jareth asked.   
  
  
"I have to assume they do," nodded James, "why else would they choose such a difficult area?" Jareth finally agreed.  
  
  
"Alright," he said quietly, "but this had better not blow up in our faces."   
  
  
"I'm sure it won't, babe," James relaxed his shoulders, "now.. who is that stunning piece of work in the sitting room?" Jareth suddenly blushed and James grinned amusedly, lifting a surprised brow.  
  
  
"Oooh, like that is it?" James teased him, "oh go on, spill.. "   
  
  
"It's really none of your business," Jareth replied shortly.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't," James insisted, touching his arm lightly, "everything is my business when it comes to you.. " Jareth looked at him a little bashfully and James laughed quietly, enjoying Jareth's discomfort.  
  
  
"So do you like her or what?" James prompted him.  
  
  
"She's definitely acceptable company," Jareth chose his words carefully but James was still grinning amusedly at him.   
  
  
"This is just too fuckin' adorable!" James laughed, "you should see your face when you talk about her, anyone would think you were in love!"  Jareth stared hard at him, quelling James' laughter.  
  
  
"Sorry, babe," James apologized quickly, "I was just having a bit of fun."   
  
  
"I know," Jareth said quietly, "it's fine.. I just.. "  He trailed off and James frowned slightly.  
  
  
"You mean.. you are?" James asked him curiously, "as in, for real?"  Jareth looked uncertainly towards the map, anything to not look at James just then.  
  
  
"Babe, you've only just met.. " James felt concerned, "are you sure?"   
  
  
"I haven't disregarded the possibility," Jareth told him firmly, "but I like what she does for me, we understand one another."   
  
  
"Does she know about your little hobby?" James ventured.  
  
  
"No," Jareth looked at him now, "how do you think she will react?"   
  
  
"I don't know," James shrugged, "to be honest, I think you should let her in on it as soon as possible, babe."  Jareth pursed his lips, but he knew James was right. Better to find out now rather than later on, especially if they got more serious with each other. 

 


	21. Clearing The Air

James turned back to the map, gesturing to a mountain path.  
  
  
"They will control this path now," James told Jareth.  
  
  
"Which concerns us, why?" Jareth looked at the map again.  
  
  
"It's the quickest way for anyone to get from this side of the ranges to the other," James explained, "if they decide to get hostile, it could prove to be a real problem for our trade routes. It'd cause a lot of delay.. "  Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"Keep an eye on them then," Jareth replied firmly, "I will not tolerate being approached with a tax, either."  
  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," James mused, "oh, that _would_ be cheeky.. "  Jareth opened the door and they walked back to the sitting room, where Frither and Alize were waiting for them.  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Frither, standing up and embracing with James.  
  
  
"Yeah, luv," James smiled at her, "all sorted."  Jareth seated himself beside Alize, she shifted closer to him and as he put his arm around her shoulders, she rested her head on his.  
  
  
"Come on, luv," James urged Frither, "we have to go.. "  
  
  
"Oh, see you later then!" Alize bid them goodbye.  
  
  
"See ya gorgeous," James smirked, "bye Alize.. "  Jareth shot him a warning glare and James laughed amusedly, leaving them alone. Alize giggled softly, drawing back to smile at Jareth.  
  
  
"You don't seem happy," Alize worried, "is everything really alright?"  
  
  
"Hopefully," Jareth reassured her a little, "there is something I need to talk to you about.. "  
  
  
"Not now," Alize placed a finger lightly to his lips, "I just want to be with you." Jareth kissed the top of her head as she leaned on his shoulder again, perhaps right now wasn't the best time after all.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Some hours later, Jareth and Alize were strolling along a path towards a shimmering, blue lake.  
  
  
"It's such a beautiful afternoon," Alize looked around happily, "this was a great idea.. "  
  
  
She smiled at Jareth and they held hands when he looked back at her, soon reaching the edge of the crystal clear waters. They were outside of the Labyrinth but still within Jareth's Kingdom. They turned towards each other and kissed, embracing one another lovingly. Alize started giggling, looking over Jareth's shoulder as some little Goblins dragged a blanket out of the tree line for them to sit down on. Jareth and Alize turned to watch Scab and two of his friends set up the blanket, while another two Goblins carried over a bottle of wine and two goblets.  
  
  
"Aww, they're so _cute!_ " Alize cooed over them.  
  
  
Jareth looked at her curiously, _'cute_ ' wasn't a word he would ever use to describe the hideous little creatures. The Goblins soon wandered away, babbling on about nonsense and Jareth encouraged Alize to join him down on the blanket. Only Scab remained behind and opened the wine bottle, pouring them both a glass. Alize sighed and as she gazed into Jareth's eyes, she couldn't imagine any other place she would rather be.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Evening was shortly upon them and Alize tried to count the stars one by one as they started to twinkle brightly in the darkening sky, but Jareth kept saying random numbers and confusing her so that she had to start over. Giggling, she playfully hit his arm and he smiled amusedly at her. It was then that Jareth quietly told Alize about the Goblins and the wish they adhered to, he gave her a lengthy explanation as to why he did not stop them and after careful consideration; Alize decided it wasn't worth fighting about. If humans were going to be so careless with their words, then she would not stand in Jareth's way. She saw him as teaching them a valuable lesson, one nobody seemed to have learned just yet and Jareth was confident nobody ever would. Only those who truly cared for the spirited away child would find their way to the castle, anyone else would be far too easily coaxed into giving up. For this reason, Alize saw the logic in that they did not deserve to have the child returned to their care.  
  
  
The evening ended with the two of them sitting up in a large window, Alize in front of Jareth and leaning back into his embrace as they looked out at the silvery moon in the night sky.  
  
  
"It's so big," Alize stared up at it with wide eyes, "I could almost reach out and touch it.. "  
  
  
Jareth slowly moved her hand to his crotch and she smiled with a sudden blush to her cheeks, turning her head so they could kiss in the soft, moonlit night.


	22. Another runner

Some weeks later, on a particularly busy market day, Jareth looked down into the Goblin City from a window high up in his castle. The sound of rejoicing Goblins gave him reason to reluctantly move away from the window, then he went downstairs to find out what was going on. As he entered the room, a small boy of about five years of age backed away from him nervously.  
  
  
"Another one?" Jareth looked down at the child, "they'll never learn.. "  He turned and vanished from sight, which made the boy look surprised and amazed. He sat down to play with the Goblins, happy to be somewhere so incredible and fun for a change.  
  
  
*  
  
  
A man stood in the living room of his home, looking bewildered and afraid.  
  
  
"Joshua?" he called nervously, "Joshua, this isn't funny! Come out.. "   
  
  
"So," a voice from behind him startled the man. He spun around and looked at Jareth fearfully, taking a step back away from the intimidating presence.  
  
  
"This can't be happening," the man mumbled quietly.  
  
  
"Oh, but it is!" Jareth smiled at him.  
  
  
"Where's Joshua?" asked the man, "where's my nephew?"  
  
  
"I think you know," Jareth replied. The man blinked and looked down at the floor, struggling to believe what was going on.  
  
  
"No, it- it's just a story!" he stammered, "you- you're not real!"  Jareth looked offended.  
  
  
"Be careful with your words," Jareth warned him, "the child is ours now, go back to your pitiful existence and forget about him."  
  
  
"What?!" the man looked up in shock, "I- I can't!  His mother is coming to pick him up in an hour! Please, I didn't mean it, please.. Just give him back.. "  Jareth folded his arms.  
  
  
"You humans are getting worse!" Jareth scolded him, "wishing away someone who isn't yours to give?"  
  
  
"So, I can have him back then?" asked the man, "since.. since he wasn't mine to give away?"  
  
  
"No," Jareth spoke firmly, "you can't."  
  
  
"But.. I have to get him back!" the man insisted, "my sister will kill me! I'll go to prison!" The man dropped to his knees.  
  
  
"Oh, please!" he begged, "I'll do anything you say!"  
  
  
"Forget it!" Jareth refused, "you are no match for me, you will never see that boy again. Now, go back to your pathetic life and deal with the consequences of your thoughtless mistake." The man's eyes met with Jareth's briefly, then averted in shame.  
  
  
"What can I do?" he spoke quietly, "I can't let him go, where.. where'd you take him?"  Jareth sighed impatiently.  
  
  
"He's there," Jareth gestured to the vast Labyrinth that now stood before them, "in my castle."  
  
  
The man stared out with a weakening feeling in his legs, swallowing a lump in his throat and his eyes grew wide. He glanced around, nothing remained of his home and he felt completely lost.  
  
  
"What do I have to do?" asked the man, his voice shaking.  
  
  
"You have thirteen hours," Jareth explained, "to reach the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. After that, your nephew becomes of us, forever."  The man looked again at the massive structure with very little conviction.  
  
  
"Umm.. Alright," he said nervously, "looks erm, simple enough.. " Jareth frowned, such comments did not bring favor to those who dropped them.  
  
  
"It's harder than you think," Jareth warned him, "you can back out, you know.. go home.. "  The man was very tempted, but home meant prison for sure; nobody would ever believe this.  
  
  
"I'll do it," he said.  
  
  
"You don't sound very convinced," Jareth smirked.  
  
  
But the man started towards the Labyrinth and didn't look back, so Jareth returned to his castle and gave him not another thought.

 


	23. Time Is Short

Once he had reached the outer walls of the Labyrinth, the man stopped and scratched his head. Looking left and then right, he could see no way to get in. He saw some tiny creatures flying around, suddenly amazed when he realized they were faeries.  
  
  
"Excuse me?" the man tried to speak with them, "can you help me please? I don't know how to get in.. "  He held out his hand and caught one, but it bit him and he dropped it.  
  
  
"Ouch!" he yelped, shaking his hand in pain, "damnit!"   
  
  
He looked down at the now very badly injured creature, then he knelt down and picked it up. It bit him again and he dropped it again, kicking it hard in anger. The faerie died and the man stood up, his face red as he hurried away from the now swarming little creatures that bit him all over. He swatted at them and hit out at them, running as fast as he could until he'd lost them. Covered with tiny, stinging bites, the man kicked the Labyrinth wall and then hopped on one foot as the other one throbbed in pain.  
  
  
"Stupid Labyrinth!" he shouted, "where's the door?!"  Nothing happened and nobody answered him, he considered it quite unfair that his time had already started and he hadn't even found the entrance yet. After an hour of walking, he finally sat down with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
"I don't get it!" he grumbled to himself in frustration, "if there's no door, how do I get into the Labyrinth?"   
  
  
He looked up as a huge set of doors began to open before him, his eyes growing wide in amazement and fear. Hesitantly, he approached the doors and peered inside. There were two options now, left or right? He didn't want to go either way, but he had to avoid going to prison and save Joshua. So he chose to go left and as he began to walk quickly along the path, the doors closed behind him and he knew there was no turning back now. He walked for what seemed like forever, unaware that some people spent their entire thirteen hours wandering along this path without ever finding the hidden openings.  
  
  
"Joshua!" he called to his nephew, "Joshua!"  But his voice simply echoed back to him, taunting him and reminding him that he was completely alone. He was getting tired, his legs didn't want to take another step and he sank to the ground.   
  
  
"Oh, what's the use?" he sighed heavily, "I can't do this.. "    
  
  
He sat against the wall and stared across at the opposite wall in contempt, but after a while, something didn't look right about it. Curiously, he got up and walked towards it. Eventually, he realized there was another way to go and he felt a new sense of hope fill his chest as he wandered into the ever changing Labyrinth. Now it was time to get turned around, the walls kept disappearing and changing his direction. Time and time again he ended up right back where he started, this was also where many people failed to get any further ahead.  
  



	24. Jareth's Hitman

"Joshua?" the man called to his nephew again, turned a corner and stopped short, Jareth stood waiting for him.  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't _you_ ," Jareth smirked at him, "are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
  
"Eh, give me time.. " the man frowned at him, "I'll figure it out eventually.. "  
  
  
"You sound sure of yourself," Jareth's tone was warning.  
  
  
"Aw what more can ya do to me?" the man complained.  
  
  
Jareth responded to the question by summoning a crystal orb into his hand.  
  
  
"I could do this.. " Jareth answered him, throwing it at his feet.  
  
  
The man put up his hands to defend himself but found himself suddenly in the dark, he couldn't see a thing. Jareth walked away and left him in the Oubliette, certain the man would never find his way out of there.  
  
  
And he didn't.  
  
  
By the end of thirteen hours, the man was still fumbling around and feeling his way in the dark.  
  
  
Jareth only returned him to the surface to tell him he had failed and that his nephew was now a Goblin. The man was numb and sullen by this time, his spirit broken and his eyes downcast.  
  
  
"What will you do with me?" he asked. Jareth approached him and touched his face, so the man dared to lift his gaze and felt his heart racing suddenly.  
  
  
"What do you do for a living?" Jareth asked him. The man gazed into Jareth's eyes and swallowed dryly, captivated by them.  
  
  
"Pest control," he replied softly. Jareth withdrew his hand and smiled darkly, leaning in close to the man's ear.  
  
  
"A killer?" Jareth breathed, sending a shiver down the man's spine.  
  
  
"I- I guess you might say that," the man nodded. Jareth backed him into a wall, the man's wide eyes revealing his sudden anxiety.  
  
  
"I could do with one of those," Jareth told him quietly, standing so close to the man that their bodies almost touched. The man was trembling with nerves, but did not mind Jareth's closeness somehow. In fact, he actually found it arousing.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" the man questioned him.  
  
  
"Mmhm," Jareth nodded, playing idly with the man's shirt buttons until they slowly came undone, "would you kill for me?"  The man gulped and felt a stirring inside of him, how was this evil bastard so _damned attractive??_  
  
  
"I- I guess so," he replied, uncertain.  
  
  
"Not good enough," Jareth whispered close to his ear again, flicking his tongue briefly out against the man's neck.  
  
  
" _Uhh.. yes_.. alright, yes!" the man agreed, "I'll do it.. "  Jareth drew back, the man's eyes glinted with desire but Jareth had what he needed now. He watched, flustered as Jareth backed away and summoned another orb.  
  
  
"What's that for?" asked the man. Jareth tossed at him and looked on as the man began to shrink. Soon, he was barely taller than Jareth's waist.  
  
  
"Wha.. ?" the man looked at his hands, confused.  
  
  
"You can start with those pesky faeries," Jareth told him, tossing a crystal to him. The Dwarf caught it and it was suddenly a spray bottle filled with poison, toxic only to the winged creatures that had swarmed over and bitten the man in the beginning.  
  
  
"But.. " he faltered.  
  
  
"Labyrinth will give you a working knowledge of how to get around," Jareth entrusted this power within him, "but if I ever catch you helping anyone and using this knowledge to assist future runners, I'll have you soaked in the Bog of Eternal Stench, is that clear?"  The Dwarf nodded slowly, it all felt so surreal that he wasn't even sure if he actually believed he wasn't dreaming right now.  
  
  
"I'll let you know when I need something larger killed," Jareth told him.  
  
  
"But.. I can't kill anything bigger than bugs!" the Dwarf argued.  
  
  
"Nonsense," Jareth waved it away, "killing is killing. It makes no difference how big or small, they all have heartbeats.. "  
  
  
"But it's wrong!" argued the Dwarf, "I won't do it!"  
  
  
"You'll do it," Jareth spoke firmly, "now get moving... _Killer._ "  The Dwarf stared at him in disbelief, then turned away and slowly began to head back to the beginning.  
  
  
"... and for your information," he grumbled as he went along, "it's HOGGLE!"


	25. Be Careful What You Wish For..

Months went by and people continued to pop in every so often to fail the Labyrinth, the Goblin population was now thriving. One morning, Alize walked into the throne room and discovered a girl standing there looking very pleased with herself.  
  
  
"Hello?" Alize ventured curiously, "who might you be?"  The girl stopped smiling and looked Alize over, frowning suddenly.  
  
  
"You're not the Goblin King," she said rudely.  
  
  
"My name is Alize," she introduced herself, "who are you?"  
  
  
"I'm Janice," replied the girl, "is he here?"   
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alize questioned the girl.   
  
  
"I was at a sleep over with my friends," Janice glanced around, "just for laughs, I got them to wish me away but I didn't think it'd work!"   
  
  
Alize was surprised, so the wish extended beyond toddlers and babies? Jareth strode in at that moment and the girl squealed, making him stop short and turn his head towards her sharply.  
  
  
"Oh my frigging gosh, it's really you!" Janice rushed over to him and hugged him excitedly. Alize lifted an amused brow and bit back a smile, for Jareth looked very awkward just then.  
  
  
"Oh, wait until I tell everyone!" Janice stepped back and looked down, her hand going over her mouth, "I'm going to die!" She stared at his crotch for a long moment, Jareth just looked puzzled.  
  
  
"What is she doing here?" he asked Alize.   
  
  
"Apparently she was wished away by her friends," Alize explained, "will you be sending her back?"   
  
  
"Of course not," Jareth replied firmly, grasping the girl by the arm, "you're staying here with me."   
  
  
"Okay!" grinned Janice, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
  
"So you don't mind becoming a Goblin, then?" Jareth asked her, a cruel smile now upon his lips. Janice stopped smiling again, she had forgotten about that part.  
  
  
"Can't I just stay here and marry you?" she asked him, hugging him again. Jareth prised her off and held her back from him.  
  
  
"How old are you?" he asked her with a confused expression.  
  
  
"Twelve," replied Janice, "but I'm really mature for my age!"   
  
  
Jareth hauled her away and locked her in a dungeon, then he left to go and see these friends of hers. Janice looked around at the cold, empty dungeon cells and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"What have I done?" she whined, sitting down to wait for her friends to come and rescue her.  
  
  
Alize walked over to the window and gazed out at the Labyrinth, she felt no pity for the runners but she did feel sympathy for the ones who were spirited away. To become a Goblin through no choice of your own, it hardly seemed right but who was she to question it? Perhaps she could talk to Jareth about it one day soon, maybe he was getting tired of the increasing amount of Goblins hanging around the place..  
  
  



	26. Making The Best Of It

When Jareth appeared in the bedroom window of the large, old mansion where the sleep over was apparently being held, he was met with an array of ear splitting squeals and shrill, excited voices. Amidst the giggling and the groping, Jareth did his best to try to explain the situation to the group of teens but they just weren't listening to a word he said. Backing away slowly, pushing a multitude of groping hands from his now unkempt clothes, Jareth was forced to flee the building. They cried out for him to return, but he wasn't willing to endure much more of that! It seemed that Janice's fate was already sealed, for nobody seemed to even have remembered that she had gone.  
  
  
Jareth returned from the sleep over party looking quite disheveled, Alize turned around and looked at him in surprise.  
  
  
"Whatever happened to you?" she exclaimed, hurrying over to him, "are you alright?"   
  
  
"I'm fine," Jareth insisted, straightening his clothes.  
  
  
"You look like you've been mauled by a group of teenage girls," giggled Alize, "so what did you expect was going to happen when you dropped in, hm?"  Jareth looked at her in exasperation.  
  
  
"You find this amusing?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Just a bit, yeah," Alize teased him gently. Jareth sat down and Alize knelt beside the throne, placing her hand upon his thigh.  
  
  
"Why don't we have some fun?" Alize suggested. Jareth relaxed and closed his eyes, as her hand slid up closer to his crotch.  
  
  
"I like the way you think," he spoke softly, his eyes opening again to look at her darkly, "come here now and sit in my lap.. "  
  
  
Alize got to her feet, within that moment, the throne room was void of life besides themselves and the windows became shuttered. They were completely alone, she felt already highly aroused as she got up into Jareth's lap, facing away from him. He ran his hand over her body, her clothing simply vanishing at his touch and she felt his hand fondling her ass teasingly. Laying on her side, she pulled her hands behind her back and made them bound there by leather ropes. Jareth's other hand cupped and squeezed her breast, his mouth was now on her neck and kissing it languidly.  
  
  
She felt his tongue making small circles on her skin and his fingers trailed up to slick within her wet folds from behind. Moaning helplessly, Alize closed her eyes and endured the sensual torture from her lover. Jareth hummed against her heated skin in response, teasing her sensitive nub with circular motions of his now slickened fingertips. Her moans were louder and more desperate as the teasing continued, Jareth's hot kisses were also sending her over the edge before they had even begun.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ , I'm.. _I'm_.. !!" Alize gasped as Jareth suddenly moved her.  
  
  
"Not yet," he whispered.  
  
  
With her hands still tied behind her back, Alize found herself with her thighs now spread apart and her knees on either side of Jareth's head. He flicked out his tongue and started to enjoy the taste of her arousal, Alize was at his mercy and unable to move. His hands grasped her upper body firmly, so that she didn't fall forwards but it also prevented her from struggling. All she could do was moan and buck into his face, feeling his tongue alternate between teasing along her folds to swirl around her clit and fucking her pulsing entrance sensuously. She quickly climaxed, her body jolting and her inner muscles clamping to let Jareth know she'd succumbed to his administrations.  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Jareth softly caressed her pulsing clit with his tongue, making her hips buck involuntarily. He slowly lowered her back down to sit upon his lap once more, his rock hard bulge now evident as it pressed through his tights and into her moist folds. She started to rock her hips back and forth to tease him, eliciting a soft moan from Jareth. Alize then stood up as Jareth took her arm, following him into the bedroom..  
  



	27. I Would Be Your Slave

As soon as the door was closed, Jareth stood and watched Alize lay herself down onto the bed on her side. Jareth ran his palm over her thigh and slowly over her stomach, leaning in to kiss her lips softly as his hand slid up to squeeze and fondle her breast. Alize moaned into his mouth, feeling his thumb stroke circles around her hardening nipple and tasting her arousal on his tongue. Keeping her hands bound behind her back, Alize continued to play the part of the helpless slave girl that Jareth had brought home to please him. Jareth had no idea she fantasized this way, he simply accepted that she found it erotic to be tied up during sex.  
  
  
His clothing faded to reveal that lithe, naked body she so desired every night and day and Alize broke the kiss to admire his erection hungrily. Jareth got down off the bed and hauled her along with him, pushing her down onto her knees as he stood before her. Alize bowed her head, then lifted her gaze to meet with his. Jareth's eyes were dark and glittering with desire, Alize opened her mouth and took some of his length in. She felt his hands in her hair, grasping at her head gently as she began to lick and tease his cock with her tongue. She could hear his heavy breathing now, as he focused on guiding her head because her hands were tightly bound behind her back. Her eyes raised to see his face, he was watching her intently as she sucked and licked at his rigid cock. Closing her eyes now, Alize moaned and deep throated him. Jareth's knees weakened as he gripped her head a little more tightly, his own eyes now shut tight and his hips thrusting gently.  
  
  
" _Uhh!_ " Jareth couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his parted lips, " _oohh_.. _uhh_.. _James_.. _uhh.. yesss_.. "  
  
  
Alize heard the name slip from Jareth's groaning lips but she paid it no attention, it wasn't the first time and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Jareth felt the climax building and his cock engorged and throbbed, Alize almost choked as he came so suddenly that she hadn't had time to prepare.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. sorry pet.. " Jareth groaned, stroking her hair as she finished cleaning him off with her tongue. Alize slowly got to her feet and smiled her sultry smile at him, letting him know she was alright and that it was okay.  
  
  
Vanquishing the ropes from her wrists, Alize led Jareth back over to the bed and they reclined together to rest for a while. Alize felt his arms embrace her, she rested her head upon his chest and circled one of his nipples softly with her fingertip. Jareth squirmed a little and she smiled against his heated skin, leaning over to flick at it with her tongue. Jareth uttered a soft hum, his eyes closing as the sensation of pleasure thrilled through his upper body. Alize noticed he was already growing erect again, her inner muscles pulsed and throbbed in anticipation of feeling him deep inside of her. But she had a new request and she felt a little embarrassed to ask it of him.  
  
  
"Jareth.. " Alize ventured, thumbing his nipple.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Jareth's eyes remained closed and he arched his back lightly, " _mmm_.. "   
  
  
"I.. I want you to take me.. I mean.. " Alize blushed profusely and Jareth opened his eyes to look at her curiously. Alize sat up and placed her hands into her lap, embarrassed.  
  
  
"What is it?" Jareth asked her, "you know I'd do anything you ask.. " He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, Alize moaned softly and her eyes fluttered in arousal.  
  
  
"I want.. I want to take it in my ass.. " Alize spoke bashfully, averting her gaze. Jareth was a little surprised, but then she held up something to show him and he looked confused.  
  
  
"Also, would you use this on me?" Alize was blushing harder now. Jareth took the thing, examining it curiously.  
  
  
"What does it do?" he asked, his thumb pressing a button that started the thing vibrating in his hand, "oh.. "  
  
  
Jareth quickly got an idea of what it was for and Alize felt that her cheeks might just catch on fire..  
  



	28. Spicing It Up

  
Alize's wrists were bound to the bed frame, she was on her knees and her thighs were being spread apart by Jareth's hands. She squeezed them together tightly, not making it so easy for him this time. Jareth switched on the vibrator and pushed her thighs apart once more, slipping the object between them so that when she closed her legs again, it vibrated along her folds and made her moan. While it teased her and made her wet again, Jareth took some time to use lubrication between her ass cheeks and on his cock.  
  
  
Keeping the vibrator in place, he tried again to part her thighs and this time she was helpless to resist as it buzzed against her clit, causing her hips to buck involuntarily. Jareth positioned himself behind her, using his fingers to tease her tight hole open and gently slip one in and out of it carefully. His other hand worked the vibrator, which pretty much did it's own thing and required very little attention from him except to move it from time to time. Alize whimpered and moaned, panting and writhing but unable to escape from her bonds.  
  
  
" _Ooohhh_.. " she moaned long and low, " _so good.. yes.. yes.. oohh_.. "    
  
  
Jareth was now using three fingers comfortably inside of her ass, so before too long Alize felt his cock starting to nudge into it slowly. She gasped as he thrust it into her, throwing her head back and calling his name loudly. Jareth moved the vibrator to slip between her folds, pushing it deep into her slick entrance and holding it there firmly. Alize was gasping and panting noisily, almost sobbing with the intensity of the pleasure that threatened to completely overwhelm her.   
  
  
" _Ohh, oh_ Jareth!!" Alize cried out, feeling dizzy, " _oh_ please.. _please!!_ Be still!!" Jareth silently complied, stilling himself while she slowly began to calm her breathing.   
  
  
"What's the matter, pet?" Jareth drawled, "can't handle it?" He began to move the vibrator firmly in and out of her hot, wet sex and Alize whimpered pitifully.   
  
  
" _Ohh_.. " she moaned again, "oh, Jareth.. make me _beg_.. "    
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Jareth responded with another thrust of his hips, causing her to cry out in pleasure pain.   
  
  
Alize felt the vibrator slicking in and out of her, often slipping up to press firmly against her swollen clit to make her hips buck violently before delving right back into her again. Jareth's movements were teasingly and agonizingly slow now, her knees were shaking and her breath was exploding out of her mouth in short, sharp bursts.  
  
  
" _Jareth!_ " Alize whimpered, "Jareth _end it_.. "    
  
  
"Sorry pet?" Jareth leaned down to lick the perspiration from her back.  
  
  
"I.. I wanna come.. !!" Alize cried out desperately.   
  
  
"I can't hear you," Jareth murmured against her slickened skin.  
  
  
"Please.. " Alize begged, pleading with him now, " _oohh... please!!_ "    
  
  
"As you wish," Jareth whispered softly, his breath cooling her heated flesh and causing her spine to tingle with fleshbumps.   
  
  
Alize threw back her head, gasping in erotic pleasure as her body succumbed once more to a powerful climax that made her jolt and squirm. She shut her eyes, seeing nothing but a blinding, white light and hearing an explosive howl come from somewhere in the distance. As she slowly started to regain her senses, she realized it had been her making the noise and she gasped to catch her breath. Jareth felt her body almost jerk right out of his grasp, he held onto her tightly and lowered his head as her pulsing ass massaged and coaxed his cock into submission.   
  
  
His jaw clenched tightly, his eyes rolled shut and he thrust into her a few more times until he was completely spent. Alize then untied herself, collapsing with Jareth onto the bed and cuddling up with him. They were both breathless and perspiring, coming down together and making out passionately amidst their soft moans of surrender and desire.  
  



	29. Shhh..

  
By mid afternoon the next day, Jareth had forgotten about Janice and the Goblins were unable to get into the dungeon by themselves. She was quite upset and very hungry, hoping that someone would come down and remember that she was still here. Alize wandered over to him in the throne room, stepping over tails and feet.  
  
  
"Jareth," she spoke to him gently, "can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
  
"Of course," Jareth gestured for her to join him and Alize sat in his lap again. Jareth pulled her tightly against his body and she relaxed into his embrace.   
  
  
"What's on your mind?" Jareth asked her curiously.   
  
  
"It's nothing serious," Alize replied, "I was just wondering about you and James."  Jareth looked puzzled.   
  
  
"What about us?" Jareth questioned her.  
  
  
"Well, sometimes when I.. well, when I give you oral pleasure," Alize lowered her voice, "you utter his name instead of mine."   
  
  
"Do I?" Jareth lifted a brow, "I do apologize.. I didn't realize.. "   
  
  
"No, it's fine, really!" Alize insisted, "I just.. what is it between the two of you?" Jareth sighed.  
  
  
"It's a long story," he warned her.   
  
  
"I've got time," Alize reassured him.   
  
  
"Not here," Jareth told her, "come, let's go out to the garden."   
  
  
So he took her hand and they walked quietly together among the exotic plants, they were perfectly alone out here in the court yard and Jareth told Alize the whole story. By the end of it, Alize was almost in tears, it was so beautiful, tragic and joyous all at once.   
  
  
"I think it's amazing that you have each other," Alize spoke when Jareth was finished, "I won't bring it up again." Jareth smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.   
  
  
"I'll try not to say his name anyway," Jareth promised her, "I'll never hear the end of it if he ever found out."   
  
  
Alize giggled lightly and they went for a long walk together out to the lake, just holding hands and making small talk. It didn't need to be a deep or meaningful conversation, they simply enjoyed one another's company more than anything else.   
  
  
*    
  
  
Later, when Alize was showering, James paid Jareth a visit. Jareth was in the War Room, going over the map tediously and trying to find a better vantage point if it ever should come to pass that the new arrivals decided to end the alliance between them.   
  
  
"Hallo beautiful," James greeted him cheerfully, pinching Jareth's ass. Jareth startled and gave him an annoyed glare.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Jareth demanded, "can't you see I'm working?"    
  
  
"What are you working on, babe?" James was not deterred and touched Jareth's arm, "is it something exciting?"  Jareth pulled away from him.   
  
  
"James!" Jareth brought James back to attention.   
  
  
"Oh, right.. " James snapped out of it, "sorry, your sequins.. are so.. shiny.. "  Jareth sighed.   
  
  
"James.. " he prompted the entranced Draconian.  
  
  
"Yes, right.. " James blinked again and lifted his gaze to meet with Jareth's, "I want to invite you and Alize to my castle tonight."    
  
  
"What for?" asked Jareth.   
  
  
"Well," James blushed, a rare sight indeed, as he whispered into Jareth's ear. Jareth looked genuinely shocked.   
  
  
"You what?" he asked.   
  
  
"Yeah," James grinned.    
  
  
"I don't know what to say," Jareth smiled lightly, "only.. I was thinking the same thing.. of Alize.. "  James raised his brows.   
  
  
"Serious?!" he asked excitedly, "well then, why don't we do it together? Tonight!"  Jareth paused, then he nodded.   
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "but it has to be special."   
  
  
"Oh yeah," James agreed, "now.. here's what I had in mind.. "  He shut the door so they could talk without being overheard.


	30. Please Be Mine

  
Janice looked at the tiny barred slot of a window and noticed that it was growing darker outside, would she ever see her home or her friends again? She looked down at the swarming Goblins, who couldn't get into the cell and seemed to be very frustrated with this fact. Some of them bit the bars and others almost got their heads stuck between them. She stood up with a gasp when the dungeon door opened and she saw someone enter, she backed away slowly. Was this someone sent down to finish her off? Did her friends solve the Labyrinth and she was being set free? James looked curiously at Janice, he'd heard the Goblins down here because his hearing was quite superior and keen when he concentrated.  
  
  
"Hallo, love.. " James spoke gently to the frightened girl, "what're you doing down here?"   
  
  
He waded through the Goblins and unlocked the door, Janice tried to tell him to stop but they pushed past him and instantly rushed at her. James stumbled backwards, tripping over the little swarm but when he next tried to see Janice, she was gone. James furrowed his brow, looking around as the Goblins cheered and eventually left the dungeon.  
  
  
"Hello?" James called, his voice echoing back to him, "where.. where'd you go, love?"  But there was no reply. James slowly turned and went back upstairs, how _strange_..   
  
  
*   
  
  
That night, Jareth and Alize were standing in the ballroom of the Draconian castle. There were a lot of guests here tonight and the entertainment was certainly interesting, but soon James took to the stage area and encouraged everyone to quiet down.  
  
  
"How's everybody doing tonight?" James asked with a grin. He was met with applause, to which he ducked his head and laughed quietly.  
  
  
"Good to know!" James went on, "I've asked you all here tonight for a very special reason.. "  Murmurs of interest could be heard among his guests.  
  
  
"Frither and Alize," James spoke loudly, "would you both please come up here?" Frither stepped up onto the stage curiously, smiling at James and blushing as everyone looked at her.  
  
  
"Isn't she gorgeous?" James asked and Frither blushed harder as everyone gave her applause of agreement. Alize looked at Jareth questioningly, but he nudged her forwards and she soon took to the stage beside Frither.  
  
  
"Two lovely ladies!" James gestured to them both and everyone applauded once again.  
  
  
"Now," James spoke after they were quiet again, "I can't do this without you, Jareth.. Come on.. "  
  
  
Jareth walked up the steps and stood near James, they spoke in hushed tones for a moment and then each of them stood before their lovers. With a glance at one another, Jareth and James slowly got down on one knee. Frither and Alize's eyes grew wide, their hands flew to their mouths and they both had tears in their eyes as Jareth and James each held up a small box. Opening them, they each revealed a beautiful ring.  
  
  
"Frither," James went first, "I don't know how you put up with me but I want to make it official.. " Frither had to fan herself with both hands to keep from crying.  
  
  
"Will you marry me?" James asked her.  
  
  
"Yes!" Frither answered him excitedly, "oh, James, nothing would make me happier!"  
  
  
James stood and placed the ring onto her finger, smiling against her lips as they kissed. His guests cheered happily, what a surprise! Nobody had any idea this would be happening tonight. As silence reigned once more, Jareth looked up into Alize's eyes. They were shimmering with unfallen tears and she choked back a sob.  
  
  
"Alize," Jareth spoke only to her, "I cannot imagine my life without you in it, so I humbly offer you my heart.. "  Alize blinked and shed some tears of joy.  
  
  
"Would you be mine?" Jareth asked her, "will you marry me, Alize?" Alize laughed nervously and nodded.  
  
  
"Yes!" Alize felt her heart thumping, madly in love with him, "of _course_ I will!"  
  
  
Jareth stood up, relief in his eyes as he smiled and carefully placed the ring onto her finger. Alize noticed that his hands were trembling lightly, it helped to know that he was just as nervous as she was because it showed her that he cared. If he was fearful that she was going to say no, or would have to think it over, then it mattered to him a great deal. Jareth kissed her softly, a sudden cheer erupting behind him as everyone began to bestow congratulations and blessings upon the two newly engaged couples. Jareth relaxed as the music began to play again and everyone started to mingle once more.  
  
  
Alize and Frither gushed over their rings and how excited they were, while James and Jareth went outside for some air.  
  
  
"That was literally the scariest thing I have ever done!" James breathed once they were out of the castle. Jareth looked around silently, thinking things over in his mind. James brushed his fingertips with Jareth's, looking him in the eyes when Jareth turned towards him.  
  
  
"What does this mean for us?" James asked him.  
  
  
"It doesn't change anything," Jareth replied. James smiled faintly, relieved.  
  
  
"Good to know," James said quietly. Jareth gave his hand a soft squeeze, reassuring the nervous Draconian.  
  
  
"It'll be alright," Jareth told him, "you've done well." James nodded, rubbing Jareth's hand with his thumb to comfort himself. He was excited to have a wife, to become a husband but it was new and terrifying.  
  
  
"What if I mess it up?" James fretted, "what if she ends up hating me? What if.. " Jareth leaned in and kissed him softly, silencing his fears.  
  
  
"If she's put up with you for this long, James," Jareth told him when he drew back, "she's a keeper."   
  
  
James grinned and they walked back inside, but the surprises weren't over yet because Alize had something to tell Jareth that would really shake things up..  
  
  



	31. A Step Too Far

  
Several weeks later, there was a huge upset within the Labyrinth. While Alize and Frither were planning the double wedding, trying to find a compromise because Draconian weddings were vastly different than any other kind of wedding anywhere, runners continued to happen. Jareth was not generally bothered by them, they never even made it anywhere near the city before giving up, but today he was getting agitated by the current runner. She was already so close to the city that it bothered him a great deal, her toddler daughter was in the castle and this woman seemed determined to get her back. Jareth was not keen to have someone finish the Labyrinth, he believed everyone should be punished after wishing away a child and it was getting to him that this woman was so close.   
  
  
Labyrinth sensed a deep regret within the woman and a genuine desire to do whatever it took to get her child back, so it wasn't quite as difficult for this woman as it could have been. Hoggle was spraying faeries outside the walls of the Labyrinth, when Jareth suddenly appeared nearby. Hoggle dropped his spray bottle and backed away nervously, eyes wide.  
  
  
"Y-Yer Majesty.. " Hoggle stammered, "I-I-I didn't tell 'er nuthin'!"  Jareth backed Hoggle into the wall, but kept his distance this time.  
  
  
"Why am I having a hard time believing you?" Jareth asked him. Hoggle swallowed a lump in his throat, trembling now.   
  
  
"Here," Jareth tossed him a crystal, which turned into a peach when Hoggle caught it, "give her that."    
  
  
"Wha.. What is it?" Hoggle asked, examining the small, fuzzy fruit.  
  
  
"It's a gift," Jareth smirked, "she's doing quite well, don't you think?"   
  
  
Hoggle nodded slowly, watching Jareth turn and fade away as he walked. Hoggle looked at the peach curiously, then he wandered off to find the woman and give her the small token of encouragement. He was confused as he walked along, Jareth didn't usually like to encourage runners. Normally he would threaten Hoggle into leading them back to the beginning, so what had changed his mind this time around? Hoggle came across the woman near the forest, she was looking around for something to eat when he approached her.   
  
  
"Oh!" the woman startled, "hello again, um.. Heckle?"   
  
  
"Hoggle!" came the grumbled response.   
  
  
"Sorry," the woman sat down and sighed heavily, "I'm so hungry.. Are there any fruit trees in these woods?"  Hoggle held out the peach.   
  
  
"Here," he offered, "eat this."  She smiled as she accepted the fruit, taking a big bite out of it.  
  
  
"Thanks so much!" she smiled, taking another bite and another. Hoggle sat down with her and looked at the forest, shuddering at how dark it looked.   
  
  
"Are you really goin' in there?" he asked.   
  
  
"I have to," nodded the woman, finishing the peach, "I can't see another path to take and.. and.. "  Hoggle looked at her and frowned.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned. The woman grew deathly pale and fainted, so Hoggle got up and hurried over to her but she wasn't breathing anymore. Hoggle slowly realized what he'd done and backed away, his entire body shaking and his eyes wider than they'd ever been before. Jareth slowly emerged from the shadows behind the trees, gazing down at the deceased woman.  
  
  
"Hoggle," he said softly, now looking at the frightened Dwarf, "what have you done?"   
  



	32. Little One

  
Hoggle looked at the woman, then at Jareth. He shook his head, this wasn't happening!   
  
  
"I ain't done _nuthin'!_ " Hoggle insisted, "she just dropped! I swear!" Jareth lifted a brow.   
  
  
"People don't just drop dead, Hogbreath.. " Jareth spoke firmly, "did you give her my present?"    
  
  
"Of course I did!" Hoggle replied, "and it's Hoggle! She ate the whole thing and then she.. she.. " Hoggle trailed off as it slowly dawned on him, his gaze averting to the ground.   
  
  
"Yes?" Jareth prompted him.  
  
  
"You.. " Hoggle looked up and pointed at Jareth, " _you_ killed her!" Hoggle clamped his hand over his mouth fearfully, he hadn't meant to say it out loud.   
  
  
"Nonsense," Jareth narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't even here."    
  
  
"But.. but.. " Hoggle sighed heavily, lowering his head in defeat. Jareth smirked at him, gesturing now to the woman.   
  
  
"Take this down into an Oubliette," Jareth instructed Hoggle, "if it bothers you so much." Hoggle really didn't want to touch the corpse, he was far too squeamish but what other choice did he have?    
  
  
*    
  
  
Jareth returned to the castle and Alize approached him with a smile.   
  
  
"How is it going?" Alize asked him.   
  
  
"She has failed," Jareth replied, looking over to the small child.   
  
  
"Oh can't we keep her, Jareth?" Alize asked him, "she's so adorable.. "   
  
  
"Of course not," Jareth told her firmly, "that's not how things are done." He kissed her cheek and left the throne room, Alize turned around but the child was no longer there. She looked to Frither sadly and Frither hugged Alize, trying to console her.   
  
  
"I don't think Jareth even _likes_ children," Alize sniffled, "what am I going to do?"    
  
  
"You'll have to tell him sooner or later," Frither replied honestly, "he's bound to notice eventually." Alize drew back from Frither and cradled her growing abdomen.  
  
  
"I'm just so scared of losing him," Alize said quietly, "what if he's not ready to be a father?" Frither smiled at her.   
  
  
"Alize," she spoke reassuringly, "it's far too late for that. You are carrying his child, that makes him already a father. I think you should tell him soon, he might just surprise you." Alize smiled faintly at Frither.  
  
  
"How are you coping with James?" she asked.   
  
  
"Ah, now _there's_ a lad who is _definitely_ not ready to be a father!" Frither laughed. Alize laughed, too and they sat down to talk some more.  
  
  



	33. The Love We Shared

  
  
Jareth found James just outside in the courtyard by the fountain, the sun sparkled from the surface of the water and he seemed quite entranced by it.  
  
  
"James?" Jareth brought him out of the trance. James turned around and blinked, then he grinned as his eyes focused on his friend.  
  
  
"Hallo treasure," James greeted him, "I was just waiting for Frither to finish chatting, then I saw the fountain and.. "  James trailed off and shrugged.  
  
  
"What's up?" James asked brightly, "you look kind of distracted." Jareth walked over to the fountain and stood by it, looking down into the water at his reflection.  
  
  
"Alize is behaving a little strangely," Jareth lifted his gaze to meet with James'.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" James frowned, "how so, babe?"    
  
  
"It's just small things," Jareth replied, looking to the water again, "like asking to keep the spirited away children, she runs into the bathroom at random intervals to throw up.. I think she might be very sick."   
  
  
"That's no good," James rubbed his chin, "why don't I have Frither take a look at her for you?" Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"Thank you James," Jareth offered him a faint smile, "I would appreciate that very much. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost her."  
  
  
"Aww," James inclined his head and smiled at Jareth, "I'm sure it's nothing serious or she'd have mentioned it by now."   
  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Jareth, "but I'd still like to be certain."  
  
  
"Right you are then," James nodded, "no time like the present, eh?"  
  
  
"Of course," Jareth straightened up, "if it is something fatal, I shall search the ends the realm for a cure."  
  
  
"You big softie," James put his arm around Jareth's waist, "do women really like all that romantic rubbish?"  
  
  
Jareth shoved him away and James stumbled, laughing at him amusedly and following him inside to see Alize and Frither. Alize stood up as the men entered the room, Frither nodded at Alize when she glanced back at her and Alize took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
  
"Jareth, I need to tell you something," Alize began, "something very important." James stopped smiling, his brow furrowed in sudden concern. Jareth slowly approached Alize, embracing her gently but tightly.  
  
  
"Whatever it is," Jareth reassured her, "we'll get through it together. I'll never leave your side for a moment.. " Alize drew back and smiled at him, those were just the right words she was hoping to hear from him.  
  
  
"Jareth," Alize touched his face and looked into his eyes. Frither stood and walked over to James, holding his hand to reassure her lover.  
  
  
"I'm so _excited_ ," Alize whispered, placing Jareth's hand palm flat on her stomach. Jareth was confused for a moment, he looked down at his hand and it became suddenly apparent to him just what Alize was trying to say.  
  
  
"You.. You are with child?" Jareth faltered.  
  
  
Alize nodded, her eyes glittering with happy tears all over again. Her heart was pounding, though, because she didn't know how he felt about it. James was grinning so broadly that his fangs were easily visible, what a relief that Alize was not fatally ill and what a special surprise to share in this moment.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Alize asked gently. Jareth leaned in and kissed her lips softly.  
  
  
"Never better," Jareth suddenly smiled, "did you hear, James? I'm going to be a father.. "   
  
  
"I heard," James replied, "you _dog._. !" James laughed and Jareth looked at Alize with utter adoration and devotion.  
  
  
"I'm so glad," Alize sighed with relief, "I was worried.. "   
  
  
"Worried?" Jareth asked her, "whatever for?"   
  
  
"I thought maybe you didn't want to have a child," Alize admitted. Jareth embraced her tightly against his body, kissing the top of her head.  
  
  
"I could wish for nothing greater," he replied, reassuring her. Alize relaxed, feeling safe and loved and she knew that everything would be alright.


	34. Battle Cry

 

Hoggle sat outside the Labyrinth walls and wallowed in self pity, he hadn't meant to hurt the woman and now she was dead because of him. He stood up and wandered over the nearby pond, it was beautiful with exotic plant life and small tropical fishes swimming around in it. Hatefully, Hoggle unzipped his pants and pissed into the water, from now on this would be his private toilet. He silently vowed revenge on Jareth, someday he would pay for this but right now, soiling the lovely, little pond was payback enough.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Alize felt quite spoiled during her pregnancy, she would wake up at all hours of the night with incredible cravings and Jareth would make sure she got whatever she wanted to eat. If she felt aches or pains, he would massage her and run her a scented bath. She loved the way he doted on her, completely unaware that outside of the castle; he was quite the terror. Alize was feeling very heavy one day and stayed in bed, taking it easy. Jareth was over by the window of her bedroom, watching out of it with growing unease.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Alize asked him. Jareth looked at her and eased a smile onto his face, he didn't want her to worry.  
  
  
"I need to see James," he told her, "shall I send Frither in?" Alize smiled back at him and nodded, but she really wished he would just stay close to her and cuddle with her on the bed. A short time later, Frither walked in and Alize felt a bit less lonely.   
  
  
*   
  
  
"Are you sure?" James stood in his own War Room with Jareth.  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth spoke firmly, "I've sent scouts every night for the last few days, our newest neighbors are definitely up to no good."  James sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
  
  
"I was afraid of this," James said quietly, "maybe it's time we actually met our new allies and had a little talk with them?"  
  
  
"You always want to talk," Jareth folded his arms, "I say we attack, before they have the chance to strike first."  
  
  
"But we might have it wrong!" James insisted.  
  
  
"James, we have one shot here!" Jareth persisted, "if we don't act now, we might as well surrender!"  James would normally make a dirty joke about that last word, but he was far too nervous to think of one just then.  
  
  
"Alright!" James relented, "alright.. you win. So how do we go about it?"   
  
  
"I'll send in some saboteurs," Jareth told him, "they'll disarm the catapults, then you send your dragons in and raze them to the ground."   
  
  
"I'll do my best," James reluctantly agreed, "when do we move?"  
  
  
"Now," Jareth replied, causing James' heart to thump madly, "I'll return to my castle and get my best saboteurs on it right away, I'll send word when we're ready for you." James nodded, his eyes locking with Jareth's in fearless loyalty.  
  
  
"Until the last breath is drawn," James said quietly. Jareth touched his face and then left, so James went out to see his warriors. They all turned to him and fell silent, looking at him curiously.  
  
  
"My fellow Draconians," James spoke in his native tongue (Draconic) to them, not in English, "we are at WAR!"  A resounding cheer erupted from the warriors, but James turned away and pursed his lips.  
  
  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Jareth," James whispered softly.

 

 


	35. Twice The Blessings

"You look uncomfortable," Frither said to Alize, "can I do anything to help you?"  
  
  
"I just feel so heavy," Alize worried, "would you take a look?"  
  
  
"Of course," Frither replied, "just lay back."  Alize lay back into the pillows and started to feel her abdomen, smiling slightly.  
  
  
"There's certainly a lot of movement," Frither reported, then she frowned, "hmm.. that's strange.. "   
  
  
"What?" Alize grew tense, "is my baby alright?"  
  
  
"Oh, yes.. " Frither nodded, "they're both just fine. Jostling for room, I expect." Alize faltered.  
  
  
"Did.. Did you just.. ?" Alize was speechless and Frither grinned at her happily.  
  
  
"How _exciting!_ " Frither clasped her hands together, "it's _twins!_ "


	36. Overruled

Jareth kept his Goblin army close to the city, he had others at his disposal thanks to certain alliances and so some very focused saboteurs were sent in to dismantle the catapults. But these tiny people resided under the Labyrinth, they were so small they could get in without being seen. They had underground tunnels everywhere and getting from one place to the next was quick and easy for them, so reaching the new castle by that afternoon was a breeze. The new neighbors were huge Orcs, they carried large wooden clubs with sharp, metal spikes jutting out of them. Unscrewing bolts and cutting through mechanisms, the tiny saboteurs made short work of the readied catapults and were back to report to Jareth by evening.  
  
  
Jareth then sent word to James, who ordered his warriors to attack. They would keep the Orcs distracted, while the dragons flew in to burn the castle and everyone in it. James and Jareth rode out on their horses to make sure nothing went wrong, Jareth was fired up and ready but James would still rather have talked to them first. As the Draconian warriors drew the Orcs out of the castle, Jareth and James stayed off to one side to watch as the battle commenced. Orcs were big and strong, but Draconians were tough and durable. James kept an eye on the castle, while Jareth watched the battle outside.  
  
  
"I want to call off the air strike," James fretted.  
  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Jareth ordered him. James swallowed nervously, his eyes flicking to a window where he saw someone looking out. It was an Orc child, smiling and waving down to him until it's mother hurriedly whisked it out of sight.  
  
  
"Jareth.. there are _children_ inside," James reported. Jareth said nothing and James looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
  
"Jareth!" James urged him to listen, "there are _women and children_ inside! Please.. let me call off the dragons, their warriors are all out here fighting.. "  
  
  
"Calm yourself!" Jareth told him firmly, "you would show mercy to those who would slay your own kind?"  
  
  
"I don't want to hurt families, Jareth," James said quietly, "they've done nothing wrong.. "  
  
  
"James, I plan to be married tomorrow," Jareth said impatiently, "in case you've forgotten.. "  
  
  
"As do I," James agreed, "but.. "  
  
  
"So let's just get this over with," Jareth cut him off, his gaze rising to the sky as the sound of enormous beating wings filled the air.  
  
  
"What if it were your wife and child in there?" James said to him, his own gaze following the mighty beasts as they approached the castle.  
  
  
"I'd have sent them away long before causing any trouble," Jareth replied coldly, "it isn't my problem."  
  
  
"You know Orcs aren't that smart," James tried again, "Jareth.. _please_.. "  
  
  
Jareth turned sharply and drew his sword, dismounting from his horse. James dismounted and also drew his sword. They faced each other, swords clashing within moments. The dragons began their assault on the castle, James stumbled and fell backwards. Jareth stood over him, placing one booted foot upon James' chest as he looked around at the building. James lay his head down, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. There was nothing left but a smoldering heap of rubble, the Orcs had lost.  
  
  
"You see James?" Jareth smiled faintly and helped him up, "nothing to it."  
  
  
James stared at the burnt bricks and smoking ashes, it was times like these that made him wish he'd never met Jareth. But the feeling wouldn't last, they were closer than that. Nothing could ever come between them, but that didn't mean they had to agree and be besties one hundred percent of the time. Jareth got back onto his horse and rode over towards the fighting, but there wasn't much left there, either. Mostly the Draconians, who were now feasting upon the Orc corpses after having roasted them with their fiery breath. James wandered sadly over to the castle, charred bones and other objects crunching under his boots. He looked around in pity, a heavy feeling weighing down inside of his chest as he hung his head in shame.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not stronger!" James apologized to the dead, "I am my own person except for Jareth, he rules me.. " 


	37. Out Of The Ashes

James sank to his knees, tears in his eyes and then he frowned when he heard a strange noise nearby. Glancing around, he concentrated and stood up, following the sound to something that had been overturned and shoved into what appeared to be a fireplace. He knelt down and pushed the thing over, his eyes widening as he revealed the small Orc child hiding underneath. She stared back at James, trembling with fear and James felt a terrible pang of guilt swell up into his heart.  
  
  
"Hello there," James slowly reached out to her and the little Orc accepted his offer, jumping into his arms for a comforting hug.  
  
  
James slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around the child, looking over at Jareth uncertainly. The little Orc cried softly and James took off his coat and put it around her, she snuggled up into his chest and closed her eyes. James didn't know how Jareth would react to this, so he walked slowly back over to the horses to wait for him.


	38. Stolen Hearts

Jareth soon returned and dismounted from his horse, walking over to James.  
  
  
"Smells good enough to eat over there,"  Jareth mused, "wouldn't touch it myself, though. Filthy vermin.. What have you got there?" Jareth frowned, puzzled. James pulled back his coat to reveal the nuzzling child and Jareth took a step back from him in disgust.  
  
  
"Drop it and I'll finish the job," Jareth drew his sword.  
  
  
"No!" James covered the little Orc with his coat again, "you _leave_ her!"  Jareth lowered his sword, genuinely amazed by the strange behavior James displayed just now.  
  
  
"James, _it's an Orc!_ " Jareth told him firmly.  
  
  
"She's just a little girl!" James argued, "I won't let you hurt her!"  Jareth could not understand.  
  
  
"It's a girl?" Jareth asked him, "how can you tell?"  
  
  
"I don't know," James replied uncertainly, "I just sense it."  
  
  
"James, it's probably got lice or fleas," Jareth tried to deter him, "or worse, some sort of sickness. It's probably carrying something you'll regret catching.. "  
  
  
"She's fine," James assured Jareth, "come on, Babe.. she's so tiny."  
  
  
"It can't survive on it's own," Jareth pointed out, "you're doing it no favors by letting it live. Just put it down and walk away.. I'll do the rest myself."  James tightened his embrace around the little Orc.  
  
  
"I can't," James said quietly, "I've killed everyone she's ever known and loved.. I can't let you hurt her."  
  
  
"It's just a filthy, little Orc," Jareth growled, "it doesn't have _emotions!_ What do you plan on doing with it?" James looked down at the Orc, she looked up at him curiously and he smiled at her.  
  
  
"I'll take her home," James said calmly, "I'll take care of her." Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
  
"Have you considered how Frither might react?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"Oh, Frither _adores_ little ones," James looked up at him again.  
  
  
"It's an _Orc_ ," Jareth corrected him, " _not_ a little one. It's probably got _rabies_ or something.. "  
  
  
"I'm keeping her," James insisted, "I want your word that you'll not harm her." Jareth looked at James in utter disbelief, surely he was not serious?  
  
  
"You'll get no such thing from me!" Jareth refused. James walked over to him, but Jareth kept backing away the closer he got.  
  
  
"Just promise me you won't hurt her!" James met Jareth's gaze, "please babe.. "  Jareth did not look at all pleased.  
  
  
"You have my word," Jareth relented, begrudgingly.  
  
  
"Thank you," James said softly, "that includes her feelings."  
  
  
"It doesn't _have_ feelings!" Jareth argued.  
  
  
"Then don't hurt mine," James reasoned. Jareth sighed and slowly nodded, but he was very unhappy with James right now and James knew it well.  
  
  
"She'll grow on you," James said to him with a faint smile, "you'll see.. "  
  
  
He walked over to his horse and Jareth sheathed his sword, thinking that the only thing the Orc could possibly grow on him would be a rash..  
  
  
As they slowly rode back towards Jareth's castle, Jareth tried another approach.  
  
  
"You might find it a novelty now," Jareth spoke firmly, "but imagine it as an angry teenager. It's going to notice that it doesn't fit in, James. How do you think you'll feel, after spending years giving it all your love - only to have it have spit in your face, when it realizes you're not it's blood relative? When it runs away to look for it's real family, it must have relatives out there somewhere.. "  James was silent for a time, then he looked over at Jareth decidedly.  
  
  
"I'll cross that bridge if I come to it," James replied. Jareth lifted a brow.  
  
  
"..And what of Frither?" Jareth asked him, "if she gets this attached to it as well, it'd break her heart to have that thing turn against you both.. "


	39. Unsettled

"She's not a _thing,_ " James told Jareth, "..and as I said before, we'll deal with that situation if it comes to pass." Jareth glanced at him curiously.  
  
  
"What if she doesn't like it?" Jareth asked. James looked back at him, he hadn't really thought of that..    
  
  
*   
  
  
Frither and Alize glanced up as their lovers walked into the room, Jareth was first to enter. He sat beside Alize and kissed her deeply, she felt more loved than ever and her insecurities simply melted away. James slowly entered after Jareth, he looked worried and was clutching something to his chest. Frither approached him curiously, trying to see what might be under that coat of his.  
  
  
"James.. what is that?" Frither asked him, getting worried. James carefully pulled the coat away and let everyone see what he was holding, the little Orc had fallen asleep.  
  
  
"What.. _is_ that?" Frither squinted, "James, are you holding an _Orc??_ "  
  
  
"Yeah, luv," James replied, "I couldn't just leave her.. " Frither stood beside James and took a closer look at the small bundle in James' arms, then she smiled.  
  
  
"What a little angel," Frither cooed. Jareth made a face and Alize nudged him with her elbow, so he averted his gaze and sighed silently.  
  
  
"We should take her home and look her over," James told Frither, "I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
  
"Alright," Frither agreed, turning to look at the others, "you know where to find me if you need anything."  
  
  
"Of course," smiled Alize, "you go and take care of your new pet."  
  
  
"She's not a pet," James said firmly, "we'll see you both tomorrow." Jareth nodded, watching them walk out of the room fussing like a couple of new parents.  
  
  
"Jareth, what's going on?" asked Alize, "why is James cradling that horrible thing?"  
  
  
"I don't know," Jareth looked at her seriously, "can Orcs cast spells?"  
  
  
"I don't think so," Alize replied. Jareth put his hand on her growing bump, smiling suddenly.  
  
  
"I felt something," Jareth said softly. Alize put her hand over Jareth's.  
  
  
"A kick?" Alize asked.  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth replied, "this baby moves a lot.. "  Alize smiled at him nervously.  
  
  
"Actually," she said quietly, "there's um, there's two of them.. "  Jareth looked at her casually.  
  
  
"Two of what?" he asked her. Alize laughed softly.  
  
  
"Honey.. " Alize made sure he was paying attention, "it's _twins_.. "   Jareth was silent for a long moment, registering what she had just told him.  
  
  
"Right now?" Jareth looked at her worriedly, "two babies?"   
  
  
"It's alright," Alize reassured him, "I'm okay, Frither will look after me when the time comes." Jareth was nervous just the same, twins were rare here and not many people knew how to deliver them safely.   
  
  
"Hey," Alize touched his face softly, "tomorrow you and I will be married.. let's just focus on that, alright?" Jareth took her hand and kissed the back of it, but he didn't answer her and she hoped he wouldn't fret too much about the news. 


	40. For Better, Or For Worse..

The next morning was a flurry of activity, a lot of the work had been done overnight and the rest was being finished early before the wedding was due to begin. James and Frither left their small, new charge in the hands of some Draconian nannies while they got ready for their big day. Jareth and Alize were taking it easy, cuddled up and still very naked in bed. Alize was happy that Jareth still found her desirable, despite her ever growing bump that made her feel quite the opposite. Sex was more careful this late into her pregnancy, but by no means less frequent and always with protection to keep things clean. Waking up with his arms around her and their bodies pressed warmly together was her favorite feeling in the world, they were blessed with two tiny unborn children and nothing could make her prouder. She simply adored being a mother and she could not wait to finally see her children, for they were the result of a love stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. Running her hand over Jareth's lean body, Alize watched his eyes open slowly and she smiled broadly at him.  
  
  
"Good Morning," Alize leaned in and kissed him. Jareth pulled her on top of him and she squealed, then she giggled as his hands cupped and parted her ass cheeks. It felt so good to have him completely smitten with her, because she knew he would always be there for her, no matter what.  
  
  
"We should get ready," Alize stroked his face.  
  
  
"Nonsense," Jareth lay her down and poised himself a little lower down her body, "the bride is expected to be fashionably late.. " Alize closed her eyes and moaned with an arch of her back as she felt his soft tongue flick out against her sensitive flesh, parting her thighs to grant him full access.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was almost time, Jareth and James were standing nervously together and their guests were chatting excitedly.  
  
  
"I'm shaking like a leaf!" James was having a hard time calming down.  
  
  
"Just close your eyes," Jareth told him, "imagine you're doing something else."  
  
  
"If I do that," James grinned cheekily, "my pants will split.. " Just then, there came a hush over the room and they turned to see Frither and Alize enter.  
  
  
"Wow," James breathed, "just.. wow.. "  
  
  
*  
  
  
The wedding was just as magical as everyone had wished for and it lasted until evening, when it was finally time to send their guests home. James and Frither returned to the Draconian Kingdom to spend their first night together as King and Queen, while Jareth and Alize went upstairs to also consummate their own union as King and Queen. It seemed that everything was perfect and had fallen into place, but elsewhere, plans were being made to utterly destroy everything Jareth loved and cared about.  
  
  
Revenge was the motive, but they did not want him dead, they wanted him alone and miserable. They wanted his wife and children to die in front of his eyes, they wanted his allies to burn and suffer during their demise. An entire horde of Orcs and Trolls and several other nasties, set about putting aside their differences to bring down the ones who destroyed the Orc castle and murdered the baby princess Orc and her parents.


	41. In The Blink Of An Eye

  
It wasn't long after that when things began to turn fearful, Jareth opened his eyes one night and looked at the empty space beside him in bed. Alize must be tending to the babies.. He slowly sat up and frowned, it was too quiet.. Jareth got out of bed and put his clothes on, frowning as he wandered over to the window. Looking out, his eyes grew wide and an expression of fear flashed across his face. Why had Labyrinth not woken him??  Everything was on fire, there were all manner of horrible creatures advancing upon his castle and huge catapults were being prepared with enormous boulders.   
  
  
"Alize!" Jareth turned away from the window and ran out of the room, "Alize, get the twins! We've got to get you out of here!"   
  
  
He ran into the twins' nursery and stopped short, his knees almost buckling at the sight that lay before him. Alize was sitting, propped up in the corner of the room; her head smashed in. Jareth felt like throwing up as his gaze reluctantly tore away from her and over to the cradle, which was covered with blood. There was no movement, no sounds and he knew the twins were dead as well.   
  
  
"This isn't happening!" Jareth breathed, his voice trembling. James rushed into the room, out of breath.  
  
  
"I saw the fires from my.. fuck!" James stumbled backwards upon seeing the bodies of the babies, "babe, what happened??"  
  
  
They both stumbled as a boulder hit the castle, nearly knocking them off their feet. Jareth turned around, in time to see a huge Orc towering in the doorway. He opened his mouth to warn James, but it was too late and the Draconian was impaled with a very sharp, specially made sword. Directly through the heart.. James fell to the ground with a groan and did not get back up. Jareth flicked his gaze to the Orc, staring up as it towered over him, it's club poised and ready to strike. Jareth's entire body felt weak, his heart in unbearable pain.   
  
  
"Do it," Jareth stared into the red glowing eyes of the Orc, "come on! What are you waiting for?! Do it!!" He opened his arms out wide and closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal delivery but it did not come. Slowly opening his eyes, Jareth watched the Orc lower his club.   
  
  
"You kill royal family," it grunted, "now you pay price." It turned and left him standing there, grief sending him to the floor upon his knees.   
  
  
"No," he said softly, blinking tears down his cheeks in despair, "NO!!"  He closed his eyes and threw back his head, screaming and clawing at the floor, his fingertips grazing and bleeding.. He'd had it all and now, he had nothing.  
  



	42. A Vision

  
"Jareth?" a voice came from far away, but Jareth didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to face the reality of what had happened, he just wanted to join his family.   
  
  
"Jareth!" the voice finally urged him to open his eyes. Jareth slowly sat up in his bed, a cold sweat glistening over his naked body. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were very wide open.   
  
  
"Jareth.. you're shaking.. " Alize worried about him. In disbelief, Jareth looked at her and blinked a few times, just to make sure she was real. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.   
  
  
"Alize!" Jareth breathed in relief, "you're alright.. "   
  
  
"Jareth, shh!" Alize hushed him, "you'll wake the twins.. " Jareth's eyes closed, they were _all_ safe?  
  
  
"You were having a nightmare," Alize confirmed his suspicions, "is everything okay?"    
  
  
"Yes," Jareth's voice was shaky, "it is now.. " Alize looked at him as he drew back, she was very concerned.   
  
  
"Jareth you're scaring me," Alize fretted, "what's going on?"   
  
  
"James," Jareth replied, "I have to see James."    
  
  
"Now?" Alize looked surprised, "it's not even sunrise yet!"  
  
  
"You don't understand," Jareth explained, "that Orc he's got, it's their Princess and .. They'll come for us ... They .. They're coming for us, they think she's dead.. " He got up and hurried to put his clothes on, Alize watched him nervously.   
  
  
"He has to give her back?" Alize asked.   
  
  
"Yes," Jareth looked at her pointedly, "if he doesn't.. "  He trailed off but Alize understood what he meant to say.   
  
  
"How do you know this?" Alize asked him, "it was just a dream.. "    
  
  
"It was so real," Jareth argued, "like it was actually happening.. Someone's warning me, I have to listen."  Alize nodded silently, was it Labyrinth? Was it someone or something else? They couldn't be sure, but Jareth was determined to see James right then and there, so Alize would not stand in his way.  


	43. She's My Baby

  
James and Frither were both naked and fast asleep when Jareth suddenly appeared in their bedroom, he walked over to the bed and woke James by nudging his shoulder.   
  
  
"James," Jareth whispered, "James.. wake up.. " James opened his eyes and looked up at Jareth with a lazy smile.   
  
  
"Mmm, hey babe.. " James was still half asleep, "get in.. " Jareth sighed and hauled him out of the bed, James stumbled and blinked himself a little wider awake.   
  
  
"What's going on?" James demanded, rubbing his eyes sleepily and grinning a little, "you wanna do it on the floor? _Kinky._. "   
  
  
"I need to talk to you," Jareth ignored the suggestion, "it's urgent!"   
  
  
"Oh I love dirty talk," James was still tired, "you start.. " Jareth stood back and stared at him, James stretched and yawned.   
  
  
"James, you have to return the Orc," Jareth told him.   
  
  
"What?" James was more alert now, "babe.. no.. "    
  
  
"You don't have a choice," Jareth informed him, "that Orc is the Princess and they think we've killed her. If you don't give her back, they'll come for us."  
  
  
"We'll just stop them," James insisted.   
  
  
"There's too many!" Jareth hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Frither, "James.. if you don't give her back, they'll destroy everything! There's no time to prepare, they're already on their way." James looked over at the small Orc, who slept in a crib at the end of the bed. The decision was clear, either give up the child or there'd be a war they couldn't possibly win upon such short notice.   
  
  
"I can't," James spoke softly, "she's _ours_.. " Frither slowly sat up, tears in her eyes.   
  
  
"James," she said quietly, "we have to let her go.. "   
  
  
"No!" James refused, "no she's _mine!_ " He picked up the Orc and hugged her close against him.  
  
  
" _Please_ babe," James implored Jareth, fiercely trying not to let his own tears show, "you _know_ how Orcs treat their women.. "   
  



	44. Painful Decisions

  
Jareth lowered his gaze, he knew quite well but perhaps she'd be safer because she was their future Queen?   
  
  
"I'm sorry James," Jareth shook his head, "it's either her or me."   
  
  
James leaned down and kissed the little Orc's cheek, lifting his gaze slowly to meet with Jareth's.    
  
  
*    
  
  
Some hours later, Jareth rode out to meet the oncoming attack. It slowed to a halt, confused because they didn't want Jareth harmed and so they didn't really know how to proceed past him. Jareth slid down from his horse, walking towards the hordes of enemies that roared and gnashed their teeth at him violently. Two Orcs stepped forwards to meet with Jareth, they were wary and angry. One of them was male and the other female.   
  
  
"Get out of our way!" the woman commanded Jareth, "we will decimate your entire Kingdom!"   
  
  
Jareth was quietly surprised, her language was quite different than he was used to hearing from the Orcs but then, he had never met with the higher ranking ones before.   
  
  
"No," Jareth spoke firmly, drawing his sword, "if I have to cut you all down alone, I will."   
  
  
Nobody knew whether to laugh or be afraid, they couldn't understand Jareth's reasoning; what made him think he could kill them all by himself? There were many, many thousands upon thousands of them. Had he lost his mind already?  The sound of more hooves approaching told Jareth that James had come up behind him, but he did not turn around - at least he would have someone fighting by his side this day. James dismounted and slowly came to stand by Jareth, who was shocked to discover that James was holding the little Orc.   
  
  
The Orc woman's gaze fell upon the little Orc, her eyes widening in disbelief and relief all at once.   
  
  
"It cannot be?" she gasped, as James took a few hesitant steps towards her. She slowly walked out to meet him halfway, Jareth gripped his sword more tightly and clenched his teeth nervously; eyes focused on the other Orcs.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," James spoke softly, clutching the Orc child tightly, "I'm so sorry.. "    
  
  
The Orc woman could see the grief and pain within the Draconian's eyes and she did not reach out for the child immediately. James hugged the little Orc, who giggled and pulled at his ear.   
  
  
"It's time to go home, my little one," James cradled her and smiled at her as she gazed up at him with her big eyes, "I will never stop thinking about you."   
  
  
James looked up at the Orc woman, who now stepped closer to take the child from his arms. The little Orc started to cry, reaching back for James when the woman took her.   
  
  
"I love you, little one.. " James told her firmly, "you'll _always_ be my baby.. "    
  
  
As the horde began to turn away and slowly head back to where they had come from, James stared after them and swallowed a lump in his throat.   
  
  
"Please don't forget about me," James whispered.   
  
  
Jareth put his arm around James and James turned towards him, so Jareth embraced his friend while he trembled and cried for his lost infant. Jareth knew that Draconians were not supposed to cry, or show such pitiful emotions, so he remained with James until he was calm again. They would return to James' castle in a while, but for now he was just there for James and the sobbing Draconian did eventually let Jareth know that he appreciated it later on.  
  
  



	45. Starting Over

It was a bright, sunny day and the weather was just perfect for having lunch out by the lake. James and Frither joined Jareth and Alize, sitting on blankets and talking while the twins ran around with their friend. He was a white haired little boy with dragon-like wings, big blue eyes and a cheeky grin.  
  
  
"Be careful with the twins, son!" James called to the boy.  
  
  
"Okay!" he called back. Jareth looked over at the playing children, his twins were almost 6 years old now and James' little boy was just 3, but the little Draconian was very strong by nature and had to be gentle.  
  
  
"He looks just like you when you were that age," Jareth mused. James smiled and Frither put her arm around him, admiring their little boy lovingly.  
  
  
"I love that they can grow up together and be best friends," Alize spoke now, but then everyone stood up as some Orcs approached them. Jareth stepped forwards, James right by his side.  
  
  
"What are you doing in my Kingdom?" Jareth asked them sharply. There was a woman Orc with several males to guard her, James stepped forwards a little more because he suddenly recognized her.  
  
  
"We don't come to fight," the Orc woman replied.  
  
  
James looked down as a small face appeared from behind the Orc woman's legs, the big eyes stared up at him and James smiled. He knelt down and the little Orc girl ran over to him immediately, jumping into his arms and James stood up to hug her tightly. Jareth relaxed, but kept his hand upon the hilt of his sword. The children ran over and crowded around James, looking up at the little Orc curiously.  
  
  
"Come and play!" invited James' son.  
  
  
James set down the Orc toddler and she ran off to play with the other children. James watched them happily while Jareth walked closer to the Orc adults.  
  
  
"Let us review that alliance," the Orc woman spoke quietly, her tone hopeful and calm, "I think we can rise above this and start over." Jareth looked back at James, who nodded and then Jareth turned to the Orcs slowly.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed quietly, "let's talk." He held out his hand and she accepted it carefully, bringing forth the start of a strong, new alliance between the three Kingdoms that would benefit them all.  


 

****

=THE END=


End file.
